Teindre le blanc en rouge
by Efirg
Summary: Si le rouge lui va bien, alors il n'y a que lui qui puisse le teindre en rouge. Les autres les regretteront. Ou sinon, les gardiens de la Dixième génération sont envoyés à leur première mission officielle mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. Gokudera est kidnappé, Mukuro n'aime pas cette idée, Hibari… non plus et Tsuna et Yamamoto ne comprennent pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Reborn ne sont pas les miens, ils sont la propriété d'Akira Amano.

**Fandom :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn !

**Auteur :** Efirg

**Genre :** Drama &amp; Hurt/Comfort

**Rating :** T

**Personnages :** H. Gokudera ; K. Hibari &amp; Mukuro R.

**Pairing :** A déterminer (1859 ou 6959)

**Résumé :** Si le rouge lui va bien, alors il n'y a que lui qui puisse le teindre en rouge. Les autres les regretteront. Ou sinon, les gardiens de la Dixième génération sont envoyés à leur première mission officielle mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. Gokudera est kidnappé, Mukuro n'aime pas cette idée, Hibari… non plus et Tsuna et Yamamoto ne comprennent pas.

Bon, à l'origine c'était censé être un one-shot de 2 000 / 3 000 mots, tout au plus, mais bon, au bout d'un moment j'ai remarqué que j'étais à 8 000 mots et que je n'avais toujours pas fini. Sans compter que c'était aussi censé être sur le « couple » Gokudera/Mukuro mais Hibari s'est immiscé, mine de rien. Du coup, je ne sais plus quel couple faire.

Enfin bref, j'ai décidé de couper ma fanfiction en deux parties parce que sinon ça serait un peu trop long.

C'est mon deuxième essai dans le yaoi (le premier étant un one-shot très court) donc j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Si vous voyez des fautes, prévenez-moi, j'ai beau avoir relu encore et encore, je trouve à chaque fois de nouvelles erreurs.

* * *

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il ne se souvenait plus exactement de ce qui l'avait intrigué chez le Gardien de la Tempête. Son apparence peut-être. Avec ses cheveux d'une couleur originale, presqu'anormale. Il se souvenait avoir une ou deux fois pensé qu'ils devaient être vraiment doux au toucher. Alors il avait été tenté de passer sa main dans la chevelure argentée, ce qu'il avait fait. Mais l'autre avait, dès que sa main avait touché une de ses mèches de cheveux, réagi d'une manière plutôt … explosive. Il lui avait hurlé dessus, le menaçant de le faire exploser s'il osait recommencer. Du moins il supposait que c'était ce qu'il disait.

Parce que son attention avait été centrée sur la gorge blanche qui était exposée à la vue de tous. Il avait eu une soudaine envie de savoir quel goût sa peau pouvait avoir. Il avait été hypnotisé par les mouvements des muscles de son cou, le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, ou plutôt hurlait. Il avait voulu marquer cette peau impeccable, montrer qu'elle était sienne. Il avait imaginé la peau blanche décorée de traces rouges et violettes qu'il lui aurait faites. Oui l'autre avait beau s'égosiller, il ne l'écoutait pas, trop centré sur la clavicule plaisante présente devant ses yeux.

Le mouvement brusque de bras de l'argenté avait alors attiré son attention vers ses mains, aussi blanches que sa gorge. Il les avait trouvées plutôt fines avec de longs doigts qu'il avait pensés, au début, aussi immaculés que la peau de son cou. Mais après avoir observé – contemplé – un peu plus ses mains, il avait remarqué qu'elles portaient de petites cicatrices, à peine visibles, surement dues aux nombreux entraînements et utilisations de ses armes.

Puis son regard s'était dirigée vers le torse du métis pour descendre jusqu'à ses hanches. Sa silhouette était fine, un peu plus que la sienne, ses hanches plutôt étroites, ses jambes étaient également minces mais pas assez pour que l'italien argenté soit considéré comme maigre. De plus malgré une apparence un tant soit peu svelte, il devinait facilement la fine musculature qu'on pouvait légèrement apercevoir à travers son tee-shirt. Son style vestimentaire l'avait clairement aidé à apprécier la vue qui lui était offerte.

Et enfin, c'étaient ses yeux qui l'avaient intrigué. Ce regard pâle et animé en même temps. Ce regard à l'image de leur propriétaire. Oui ces prunelles claires l'avaient énormément intrigué. Elles n'exprimer rien d'autre que, la plupart du temps, de la colère ou de l'admiration (beaucoup plus rarement et envers une seule personne). Mais il avait eu la chance d'observer d'autres émotions dans son regard. Elles partaient généralement rapidement quand le métis se rendait compte de sa présence pour être remplacées par de la colère et de la méfiance. Il avait également remarqué qu'en sa présence, il y avait une certaine insécurité dans les yeux de l'argenté. Alors il avait voulu savoir ce qui était tapi au fond de ces prunelles émeraude, ce que l'italien cachait au plus profond de lui. Il avait voulu être le seul qui connaisse les insécurités et les peurs du Gardien de la Tempête.

Donc oui, son apparence l'avait intrigué. Mais il avait vite été intrigué par sa personnalité. Il avait été intrigué par son énergie, par son caractère, son tempérament. Il avait été amusé par sa facilité à s'énerver pour un rien, par son habitude à attaquer quiconque osait s'opposer à lui. D'ailleurs lui-même s'était mis à s'opposer et à taquiner l'argenté, simplement pour voir ses réactions. Il s'était également mis à observer ses expressions, ses sourires, ceux qu'il n'offrait qu'à son patron. Il s'était mis à vouloir voir ce sourire sur son visage plus souvent.

Mais il s'était aussi mis à vouloir briser ce sourire, à vouloir voir ce regard qui l'avait intrigué empli par la peur, par la terreur qu'il provoquerait, à vouloir voir la peau blanche remplie de rouge, marquée par ses soins, à vouloir entendre toutes sortes de sons de la bouche du métis, partant du plaisir à la douleur. Alors il avait commencé à avoir peur de ses propres pensées. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu ce besoin oppressant de marquer quelqu'un au point que ça en devenait douloureux.

Et donc, il évitait l'italien argenté le plus possible. Non pas que c'était très compliqué, les deux ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes établissements. Mais depuis peu, les gardiens Vongola devaient se réunir tous les week-ends. Alors il le voyait à chaque fois. Et à chaque fois, il avait envie d'attraper l'argenté et le marquer, le frapper jusqu'à ce que l'autre le supplie d'arrêter. Oui il voulait voir toute cette blancheur souillée par le rouge, il voulait souiller cette blancheur, ces cheveux argent, cette peau blanche. Trop blanc, trop pur, pas assez rouge. Le rouge lui irait bien.

Et un jour, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, seuls dans la même salle. Comment c'était arrivé ? Les autres gardiens étaient tous sortis faire quelque chose qui ne durait pas longtemps, vraiment pas longtemps mais assez pour qu'il cède à la tentation. L'argenté était assis sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur la table avec sa tête posée dessus. Il semblait ne pas se soucier de lui ou peut-être faisait-il tout pour l'ignorer. Après tout, il savait que le métis ne l'appréciait pas spécialement, pas après ce qu'il avait fait au Decimo Vongola, pas en sachant ce qu'il prévoyait de lui faire. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce et qu'aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir quitter la salle.

Alors il s'était levé, discrètement, agilement. Mais il savait que l'autre l'avait entendu car il lui semblait un peu plus tendu de là où il se trouvait. Ou peut-être que ce n'était que son imagination. Non, peu importe combien l'autre s'emportait pour un rien et semblait se foutre de tout, il était toujours attentif à ce qui l'entourait parce que c'était dangereux de ne pas être attentif. Qui savait ce qui se cachait dans l'ombre quand il ne regardait pas. Donc l'argenté savait qu'il s'était levé et qu'il s'approchait doucement de lui. Mais trop doucement pour que son cerveau enregistre la menace.

Et en quelques pas seulement, il était derrière le Gardien de la Tempête sans que celui-ci n'ait pu détecter la menace, parce qu'il s'était déplacé trop lentement. Et au moment où le bombardier venait d'enregistrer sa présence, trop près de lui, il l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avait poussé contre le mur en se pressant contre lui, pour empêcher le métis de s'échapper. Il le fixait désormais et appréciait le visage surpris que l'argenté abordait, ses lèvres entrouvertes, son souffle court, encore bloqué dans sa gorge et ses yeux verts pâles, presque gris maintenant, légèrement écarquillés. Ecarquillés à cause de la surprise, parce qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il n'avait pas senti la menace. Mais maintenant la surprise était passée et c'était la colère qui la remplaçait. Ses yeux se rétrécissaient sous l'émotion, ses pupilles étaient presque complétement dilatées. Sa bouche n'était plus qu'une ligne fine et ses dents étaient serrées à tel point que ça devait être douloureux. Il devait se retenir et lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Le rouge lui irait si bien. Un peu comme celui qui teintait peu à peu son visage. Mais il n'était pas assez rouge, pas assez écarlate. Mais c'était déjà mieux que le blanc. Alors il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux, comme il l'avait pensé. Puis sa main atterrit sous le menton de l'argenté et ses doigts se renfermèrent sur sa mâchoire.

Le Gardien de la Tempête laissa échapper un gémissement parce qu'il serrait fort. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus crier parce que sa mâchoire était bloquée et donc il ne pouvait plus ouvrir la bouche. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge et ses yeux foudroyaient du regard le propriétaire de la main qui l'empêchait de parler. Il se pencha à son oreille en prenant le temps de respirer son odeur.

"Le rouge t'irait bien, tu ne trouves pas ?" murmura-t-il au lycéen qui s'immobilisa totalement.

Il entendit sa respiration cesser quelques secondes. Puis il pencha légèrement la tête et posa ses lèvres sur la clavicule blanche qui était devant ses yeux. L'autre eut à peine le temps d'émettre un hoquet de surprise qu'il commença à sucer la peau avant de la mordre. Du sang s'échappa de la blessure et il le recueillit avec sa langue. Il releva la tête en souriant et examina l'argenté dont l'expression oscillait entre l'incompréhension et la colère. Le rouge sur ses joues était plus prononcé et désormais un fin sillon rouge coulait de sa clavicule et tachait son haut. Il souriait, un large sourire, parce que maintenant il n'était plus blanc. Et il avait raison, le rouge lui allait bien. Mais il n'y en avait pas assez.

Il se pencha et cette fois, ses lèvres rencontrèrent ses vis-à-vis qu'il mordilla. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans les prunelles vertes face à lui et il se délectait des émotions qu'il pouvait lire en elles. De près, ses yeux avaient une couleur un peu différente, ils paraissent plus lumineux mais à la fois plus ternes. Ils paraissaient également plus vides à cet instant, leur propriétaire avait cette expression lointaine, comme s'il ne ressentait rien sauf un vide immense. Mais après quelques secondes, il vit cette faible lueur qu'il avait tant désiré voir, cette lueur, cachée par le voile de colère qui était apparu après que l'argenté a compris la situation. Oui il la voyait enfin, et il s'en réjouissait. Cette lueur de peur, bien tapie mais présente. Il savait que l'autre se sentait acculé et qu'il détestait ça parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Parce qu'il était à sa merci. Parce qu'il voyait la lueur dans ses yeux. Parce qu'il savait ce que lui était capable de faire.

Cependant il dut s'arrêter car il entendait des pas s'approcher. Il lâcha donc l'argenté, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage et après une petite caresse sur la joue du Gardien aux cheveux argentés, il retourna s'assoir. Il vit le métis regarder en direction de la porte puis de la sienne, les sourcils froncés à son maximum. Il sourit. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait sûr de l'être dans la seconde. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher la propagation de son sourire sur ses lèvres car il avait eu raison, le rouge lui allait parfaitement bien et il n'était plus aussi blanc qu'avant, plus aussi pur. Et ses lèvres avaient un goût agréable, tout comme sa peau. Son sang avait le goût métallique propre au liquide mais étrangement, ça ne l'avait pas dégouté. Il voulait même y goûter de nouveau, à ce liquide vermeil qui coulait le long de sa clavicule, délicieusement blanche, délicieusement marquée. Par lui.

Mais sa contemplation fut stoppée par l'ouverture de la porte et l'apparition du Decimo Vongola et de son Gardien de la Pluie. Il vit du coin de l'œil l'argenté attraper sa veste et l'enfiler en vitesse afin de masquer la marque qui ornait désormais sa gorge. Mais ses lèvres étaient encore légèrement gonflées bien qu'il doutait que les deux autres le remarqueraient. Il se leva donc et passa devant les arrivants qui fixèrent, perplexes, le sourire présent sur son visage. Avant de sortir, il se retourna une dernière fois.

"A la prochaine fois, Vongola." Cependant son regard n'était pas posé sur le Decimo mais sur son Gardien de la Tempête qui se tendit presque imperceptiblement. Oui presque, parce qu'il le vit de là où il était. Et peut-être même que les deux autres l'avait vu. Il sortit dans le couloir et passa devant le Gardien des Nuages qui adopta immédiatement une position défensive, son regard méfiant posé sur lui. Il soupira, décidément il ne pouvait pas s'en passer.

"Oya, oya, Kyoya, pas la peine d'être sur le qui-vive. Je ne compte pas te sauter dessus. Et tu ne m'intéresses pas de toute façon." Le regard froid du noir l'aurait sans doute gelé sur place s'il ne trouvait pas toute cette situation amusante.

"Laisse l'herbivore tranquille." Il haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté. Depuis quand Hibari se souciait-il de choses comme ça ? Et puis ce n'était pas un secret qu'il prévoyait de prendre possession du Decimo Vongola. Bien que récemment ce projet était passé au second plan.

"Et je peux savoir pourquoi je devrais laisser Sawada tranquille ? Simplement parce que tu me le demandes ?" Il avait toujours trouvé le japonais divertissant, appréciait les combats avec – plutôt contre – lui. Alors il souriait toujours en sa présence tandis que l'autre était toujours méfiant, avait toujours cette aura sombre et dangereuse en sa présence. Mais aujourd'hui le japonais semblait encore plus menaçant que d'ordinaire. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"Je ne parle pas de Sawada Tsunayoshi." Son froncement de sourcil s'approfondit. L'autre dut le remarquer car ses lèvres s'étirèrent subtilement. Le seul autre _« herbivore »_ dont il pouvait parler était le Gardien de la Tempête. Mais en quoi cela intéressait-il le Gardien des Nuages ? Et comment pouvait-il être courant ?

"Hum ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

Mais l'autre ne répondit pas et continua son chemin. Il resta sur place pendant quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas ce gardien atypique qui allait lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Maintenant qu'il avait pu s'approcher de l'argenté, il n'allait certainement pas abandonner. Disons simplement que c'était devenu son principal but, celui qui venait avant son projet de prendre possession du corps de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Cependant il était intrigué. Qu'est-ce que le Gardien des Nuages pouvait en avoir à faire ? A moins que récemment il se soit converti en protecteur des herbivores, ce dont il doutait fort.

* * *

Il ne revit l'argenté que la semaine suivante pendant la réunion et celui-ci s'assurait de ne jamais être seul avec lui tout en lui lançant des regards méfiants. Il remarqua avec amusement que le métis avait mis un tee-shirt dont le col était plus fermé que la dernière fois.

Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite ce que disait l'arcobaleno, son regard braqué sur le Gardien de la Tempête qui semblait avoir du mal à se concentrer sur le discours. Puis son regard dériva vers les autres occupants de la pièce.

Le Gardien de la Pluie était affalé sur la table, ses yeux sur l'enfant et il portait une expression concentrée sur le visage, comme s'il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Le Gardien du Soleil se tenait étonnamment droit mais son visage exprimait une confusion qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son état d'esprit. Le Gardien de la Foudre était en train de jouer avec un objet quelconque, ne faisant nullement attention à ce qui l'entourait. Mais au moins il ne faisait aucun bruit. Le Gardien des Nuages ne faisait absolument pas attention à l'enfant aux cheveux noirs, il était assis, le dos droit et les bras croisés sur son torse. Son regard était porté sur lui comme s'il le surveillait, s'attendant à une attaque de sa part. Mais le regard froid dériva un instant vers le Gardien de la Tempête. Celui-ci avait la tête appuyée contre une de ses mains et ses yeux semblaient vouloir se fermer à tout moment.

Il sourit. Alors comme ça l'argenté avait eu quelques problèmes de sommeil. Il ignora sciemment l'éclat métallique qui semblait promettre mille morts ou morsures à mort, à voir. Mais il tourna la tête vers son propriétaire et son sourire s'élargit. Quelle qu'en soit la raison, il semblait qu'il allait pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups : s'approprier l'argenté et emmerder le Gardien des Nuages.

Puis Reborn annonça que chacun des Gardiens allait partir en mission par groupe de trois. Il porta donc son attention sur l'arcobaleno qui ne tarda d'annoncer les groupes. Evidemment, comme la mission allait se passer en Italie, Reborn avait décidé qu'il y aurait au moins un italien dans chaque groupe et donc il en déduisit que malheureusement il ne pourrait pas être avec l'argenté car ils étaient les seuls à parler italien. C'est ainsi que quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva en groupe avec les gardiens de la Pluie et du Soleil.

Et donc lui et les autres gardiens furent envoyés dans les environs de Rome tandis que le deuxième groupe fut envoyé près de Naples. D'après l'arcobaleno, ces missions étaient des missions officielles des Vongola qu'il avait choisies spécialement pour eux.

Avant de sortir de la salle, il passa près de l'argenté qui se tendit en le sentant derrière lui.

"A la prochaine fois, Gardien de la Tempête," murmura-t-il de façon à ce que seul celui-ci l'entende.

Trois jours plus tard, il était dans l'avion, accompagné de Yamamoto Takeshi et Sasagawa Ryohei, en direction pour l'aéroport de Rome. Il jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé aux deux autres qui discutaient avec animation. Il aurait bien laissé sa place à Chrome car elle était à même titre que lui Gardien de la Brume mais l'enfant avait stipulé que c'était lui qui était requis pour cette mission. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi en sachant qu'il n'appréciait pas la mafia mais avait haussé les épaules. Après tout retourner en Italie n'était pas plus mal. Sans compter que désormais il n'était plus recherché. Après quelques heures de vol, ils approchèrent enfin de l'aéroport.

La mission était simple, mettre fin aux activités d'un groupe indépendant dont les affaires ne plaisaient pas aux Vongola. Enfin ça, c'était la version officieuse de la mission. La version officielle était un peu plus développée. Et surtout plus diplomatique. Il avait juste résumé ce qu'il allait devoir faire en une phrase.

C'était la raison pour laquelle deux jours plus tard, ils avaient fini la mission et étaient prêts à retourner au Japon. Les trois autres devaient déjà y être, surtout si on considérait que le Gardien des Nuages était présent et surement prêt à « mordre à mort des herbivores ».

Et ça, c'était la raison pour laquelle ils furent surpris d'apprendre qu'ils devaient rester en Italie parce qu'ils avaient perdu le contact avec l'autre groupe. Ils devaient se diriger vers Naples où était censé s'être déroulée leur mission. Cette fois-ci, le vol s'était passé dans le calme. Ses deux « compagnons » étaient silencieux. Surement inquiets, supposa-t-il. Après tout il ne fallait pas oublier que le Gardien des Nuages était sur cette mission et que, même si les deux avaient du mal à s'entendre, le Gardien de la Tempête était avec lui –bon, il fallait l'avouer, Gokudera s'entendait avec très peu de gens tout comme Hibari–.

* * *

A l'aéroport, Tsuna était là, accompagné de l'enfant. Mukuro haussa un sourcil en voyant l'air grave que les deux abordaient. Puis il soupira. Certes les gardiens des Nuages, de la Tempête et de la Foudre avaient disparu mais ça ne pouvait pas être si grave. Effectivement, Hibari se foutait des ordres, la demi-portion… il ne valait mieux pas compter sur lui pour faire un rapport. Donc il ne restait que Gokudera mais il pouvait avoir oublié.

Il leur fallut encore un jour pour trouver l'endroit où ils avaient logé. C'était une simple chambre dans un hôtel. Tout était normal. Certes on aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé mais rien d'étonnant quand on savait que le Gardien de la Foudre était présent. Il y avait aussi des papiers ici et là près d'un des lits. Là encore, pas vraiment de surprises. Et pas de doutes quant à savoir à qui appartenait le lit. Mais ce qui était moins normal, c'était les tâches rouges, désormais foncées, sur quelques-uns des papiers. La première pensée qu'ils eurent était que les trois disparus avaient été enlevés dans la chambre mais celle-ci ne ressemblait pas à un champ de bataille. Tsuna fronça les sourcils.

Puis des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, près de la porte de la chambre pour s'arrêter devant. Mukuro se tendit ainsi que le reste du groupe, attendant de voir qui entrerait. La poignée s'abaissa. Il vit du coin de l'œil le bras de Yamamoto se diriger vers son arme, Sasagawa lever légèrement les poings tout comme Sawada et l'arcobaleno baisser son fedora.

Mais au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver. Un tonfa passa à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il se recula de deux pas et sortit son trident, prêt à contre-attaquer mais Reborn se posa sur son bras. Il baissa alors son arme et l'arcobaleno sauta au sol, le regard posé sur le nouvel arrivant.

"Hibari."

Celui-ci baissa les bras et fixa l'enfant. Puis il regarda le reste du groupe. Un froncement de sourcils apparut sur son visage. Tsuna s'approcha. Étrangement, il n'était pas en train de trembler comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait avec le chef du comité de discipline.

"Hibari-san, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Les herbivores ont disparu," répondit simplement le japonais.

Un mauvais pressentiment envahit Tsuna qui fronça davantage les sourcils.

"Comment ça, ils ont disparu ?"

"Hier, pendant les recherches. Les deux herbivores étaient ensembles."

Reborn sauta sur l'épaule de Tsuna.

"Et tu les as cherchés ?"

Hochement de tête.

"Donc tu as des pistes ?"

Nouveau hochement de tête.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous as pas contactés ?"

Haussement d'épaules. Il avait probablement oublié.

"Très bien," finit par dire Reborn après quelques minutes de silence, "Où sont-ils ?"

Hibari regarda l'enfant puis les autres gardiens comme s'il se demandait s'ils étaient dignes de confiance. Il répondit finalement quelques secondes plus tard. "Je pense qu'ils ont été pris par nos cibles. Ils étaient mieux préparés qu'on le pensait. Ils savaient qu'on était sur la mission."

Reborn fronça les sourcils. Il avait fait en sorte de choisir des missions pas trop importantes et trop dures, étant donné que c'était pour presque tous leur première mission officielle mais visiblement quelque chose lui avait échappé. Le groupe à neutraliser n'était pas assez important, ni assez puissant pour obtenir ce genre d'informations. Ou alors il s'était trompé. Mais cette possibilité lui était peu envisageable. Son froncement de sourcil s'approfondit. Il restait une autre possibilité. Quelqu'un au sein de la famille les avait prévenus. Et il ne savait pas quelle option il préférait. Il allait poser une nouvelle question au Gardien des Nuages quand il remarqua la tension lourde qui régnait désormais dans la pièce. Les gardiens des Nuages et de la Brume se fixaient mutuellement, une aura sombre émanant d'eux. Tsuna recula de deux trois pas en regardant ses deux gardiens tour à tour.

Les mains d'Hibari étaient étroitement serrées autour de ses tonfas tandis que Mukuro tenait son trident légèrement levé, prêt à parer un quelconque coup. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Yamamoto avait une main sur la nuque et portait une expression perplexe se demandant s'il devait ou non intervenir. Ryohei regardait la scène en se demandant ce qu'il se passait exactement. A vrai dire, Reborn se posait aussi des questions car la tension était trop forte pour que ce soit leur simple rivalité. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça parce que deux des gardiens avaient disparu et étaient peut-être en danger.

Tsuna s'en rendit surement compte parce que son expression devint plus sérieuse. Il se plaça entre les deux rivaux, leur intimant d'arrêter. Malgré l'absence de la Flamme de Dernière Volonté, son expression était grave. Il était prêt à les arrêter lui-même s'il le fallait et les deux Gardiens le sentirent car ils baissèrent tous les deux leurs armes respectives.

"Ce n'est pas le moment de se battre, Gokudera-kun et Lambo ont disparu. Hibari, tu as des idées d'où ils peuvent se trouver ?"

L'absence du _–san_ confirma à Reborn ce qu'il pensait. Tsuna savait désormais se faire respecter quand il le devait sans craindre les représailles de ses gardiens. Son ton avait été clair. Il vit Hibari fixer le petit brun avant de soupirer. Il comptait s'occuper de ces herbivores lui-même mais le regard déterminé de l'herbivore face à lui le disait clairement qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

"Un entrepôt dans le quartier sud de la ville. C'était le secteur que les herbivores étaient censé explorer."

Tsuna hocha la tête et se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Puis il regarda Reborn.

"Très bien, nous y allons maintenant. Hibari-san, tu nous donneras toutes les informations que tu as en chemin." La demande ne plut pas particulièrement au japonais aux cheveux noirs mais il acquiesça. "Par contre, est-ce que tu as une idée de pourquoi ils ont été enlevés ?"

Le concerné haussa les épaules. "Ils savaient qu'on était sur la mission."

Reborn réfléchissait encore quant à comment ces hommes avaient pu découvrir qui était sur la mission. Et pourquoi les avaient-ils enlevés ? Est-ce que l'un des deux était visé ? Est-ce qu'ils voulaient récolter des informations ? Après tout, deux gardiens Vongola, ce n'était pas rien. Même si Lambo ne pourrait probablement pas être d'une quelconque utilité si ce qu'ils voulaient obtenir était de réponses. Il avait un pressentiment qui persistait depuis qu'il avait donné ces missions. Il craignait que quelque chose n'arrive.

"Bien, dépêchons-nous."

* * *

Ses épaules commençaient à lui faire mal. Le sang circulait difficilement jusqu'à ses doigts qu'il commençait à ne plus sentir. Il fallait dire que les chaînes qui retenaient ses poignets étaient très serrées et coupaient sa circulation sanguine. Son torse et son dos le brûlaient. Ses pieds étaient gelés au point que eux non plus il ne les sentait presque plus. En somme, il était mal. Il était comme ça depuis deux jours au moins. Et il commençait à avoir faim. On ne lui avait donné qu'un peu d'eau. Juste assez pour qu'il ne meure pas de soif. Parce qu'il serait inutile mort. Les morts ne parlent pas. Et s'il ne parlait pas, il ne pouvait pas leur donner les informations qu'ils voulaient.

Mais quelque chose le tracassait depuis qu'il était ici, ils savaient déjà qui il était. Il ne lui avait pas demandé. La seule chose qu'on lui avait demandait était tout ce qu'il savait sur les Vongola. Et il ne savait pas comment ils avaient été informés de tout ça. Les questions étaient trop précises pour qu'ils aient simplement saisi l'occasion de capturer un gardien Vongola. Il aurait été même incapable de répondre à quelques-unes d'entre elles s'il était disposé à répondre. S'attendaient-ils à ce qu'il soit au courant de tout juste à cause de son rang ? Il ne faisait parti que de la dixième génération la neuvième était encore à la tête de la famille.

Certes il avait travaillé pour le Nono mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était au courant de tout. Au contraire, il avait presque plus appris depuis qu'il était avec Tsuna que quand il était sous le Nono. On ne confiait rien à un assassin notoire que le chef de famille avait recruté pour effectuer quelques petits boulots. Mais on confiait plus, certes pas beaucoup plus, mais plus quand même, au Gardien de la Tempête.

Il frissonna. Le froid de la pièce se faisait cruellement sentir. Ces types étaient partis il y une vingtaine de minutes. Ils étaient passés quatre fois depuis qu'il avait été capturé. Il siffla et laissa échapper quelques jurons en italien. Il s'était fait avoir bêtement, très bêtement. Mais ils s'étaient fait prendre par surprise, lui et la stupide vache. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient autant. Comme s'ils les attendaient. Alors quand il avait vu que leurs ennemis étaient trop nombreux, il avait attrapé le gamin et avait couru. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il savait aussi qu'il était trop loin d'Hibari pour qu'il puisse venir les aider. Même si penser ça avait quelque peu blessé sa fierté. Mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour se jeter comme ça dans la gueule du loup avec le mini tueur à gage en costume de vache. S'il avait été seul, peut-être il l'aurait fait mais pas accompagné.

Alors quand il avait réussi à les semer, même quelques minutes – parce qu'ils le retrouvaient, c'était certain –, il était entré dans un des nombreux bâtiments abandonnés. Il avait trouvé une cachette et avait déposé le Gardien de la Foudre en lui ordonnant de ne pas sortir tant qu'il ne lui dirait pas. Lambo l'avait regardé comme s'il était stupide, se demandant si _Ahodera_ lui faisait une mauvaise blague mais une explosion avait coupé court à la réplique qu'il avait préparée. Il avait tourné la tête vers la source de l'explosion et quand il était revenu vers Lambo, celui-ci se tenait contre le mur et le regardait en hochant la tête. Gokudera avait pu apercevoir quelques larmes dans le coin de ses yeux. Il avait soupiré de soulagement et s'était levé pour se diriger vers la sortie en avertissement l'enfant de ne pas bouger.

Il s'était ensuite diriger vers le groupe ennemi en espérant les prendre par surprise mais ceux-ci semblaient l'attendre. Et l'un d'eux était parvenu à l'attraper par derrière, un bras dans son dos, maintenant fermement les siens et l'autre autour de sa gorge, légèrement pressé. Un autre s'était approché et l'avait fixé longtemps, un peu trop longtemps à son goût, avant de sourire. L'italien n'avait pas non plus aimé le regard que l'homme portait, comme s'il était une proie qu'il était fier d'avoir attrapée. S'il avait remarqué que l'autre gardien était absent, il ne l'avait fait remarquer. Gokudera avait froncé les sourcils à ça. Alors Lambo ne les intéressait pas.

Et deux jours plus tard, il était toujours là, suspendu par les mains au plafond. Il se demandait si Lambo allait bien parce qu'il l'avait quand même laissé seul dans un entrepôt désaffecté en territoire ennemi. Et Hibari ? Oui, il avait surement remarqué leur disparition mais est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Parce que, même si le japonais était fort voire très fort, ces types avaient été bien préparés.

Il fronça les sourcils en repensant au chef de comité. Il avait agi plutôt étrangement au début de la mission, et même dans l'avion. Il l'avait surpris en train de le fixer. Plusieurs fois. Presque comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose lui arrive d'une seconde à l'autre. Ça l'avait déconcerté et énervé à la fois. Il était capable de prendre soin de lui. '_Evidemment, si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas dans cette situation.'_ Il soupira. Mais c'était vrai, le comportement du japonais était déconcertant. De plus, quand il le surprenait, le Gardien des Nuages n'avait pas cette aura dangereuse autour de lui. Enfin si, il l'avait mais elle n'était pas aussi intimidante que d'ordinaire. Il s'était même surpris à penser qu'elle était presque chaleureuse… Chaleureux ? Hibari ? Il commençait réellement à divaguer. Le sang n'atteignait plus correctement son cerveau pour qu'il pense ça. La probabilité que ces deux mots soient placés dans la même phrase sans négation était proche de celle de découvrir que Yamamoto avait cerveau qui marchait à plein régime, soit quasi nulle. Pas nulle, quelques fois des miracles se produisaient.

D'accord, là c'était clair, il était fatigué et son cerveau manquait d'oxygène parce que ce qu'il pensait était vraiment n'importe quoi. Et puis pourquoi il pensait à Yamamoto d'abord ? D'ailleurs est-ce qu'il avait remarqué sa disparition ? Non pourquoi il l'aurait remarquée, il était sur une autre mission avec la tête de gazon et Mukuro.

Un frisson lui parcourut le corps en repensant à l'illusionniste. Lui, il était sans aucun doute celui qui agissait le plus étrangement. Il se souvenait encore ce jour, il y a quelques semaines, quand l'autre avait touché ses cheveux comme si c'était la chose la plus normale à faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le contact alors il lui avait hurlé dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire de toute façon ? L'illusionniste n'avait pas semblé surpris par sa réaction, il avait même souri ce qui l'avait, par conséquent, encore plus énervé. Il avait tempêté et l'avait insulté dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait. Mais il avait bien remarqué que l'autre l'écoutait à peine. Il avait vu son regard se déplacer le long de son corps, suivre ses mouvements de mains. Il avait vu la lueur dans son regard et ça l'avait perturbé, énormément. Mais il ne l'avait pas laissé paraître, il avait hurlé plus fort. A tel point que le Judaïme et Yamamoto étaient entré dans la pièce pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. La scène les avait plus ou moins surpris. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir le Gardien de la Tempête hurlait à pleins poumons des insultes dans toutes sortes de langues contre le Gardien de la Brume qui semblait peu voire pas du tout se soucier de ces insultes.

Mais il avait vite oublié ce jour, ou plutôt avait tenté de l'oublier parce que ce n'était pas facile quand il était obligé de le revoir chaque semaine à ces réunions que Reborn avait instaurées. Et chaque fois il était légèrement plus tendu que d'ordinaire et restait sur ses gardes. Et puis il y a eu ce jour, ce putain de jour où il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se lever et se porter malade. Parce que, merde, cet enfoiré avait… Bordel, rien que d'y penser le mettait en rogne et lui retournait l'estomac. Pour qui s'était pris ce type ? Il savait qu'il aurait dû sortir de cette putain de salle mais il était trop fatigué pour se lever. Il avait à peine dormi la nuit. Et il aurait dû le surveiller. Même s'il faisait attention à ce qu'il se passait, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'autre s'était déplacé. Il n'avait pas fait attention à son aura que l'illusionniste avait bien fait attention à rendre la moins hostile possible. Alors il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il soit derrière lui et qu'il l'ait bloqué contre ce putain de mur.

Et il l'avait mordu. Cet enfoiré d'illusionniste l'avait mordu ! La morsure était encore là et il osait à peine la regarder quand il était devant le miroir. Bon certes la tête d'ananas n'avait pas mordu assez fort pour que ça laisse une cicatrice, mais assez pour que ça laisse une marque pendant quelques temps, et il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Ce n'était pas facile de cacher une marque pareille, surtout avec son style vestimentaire. Sinon comment il était censé répondre si on lui posait la question ? Qu'un barjot illusionniste à tête d'ananas s'était amusé à le coincer contre un mur pour le mordre à la base du cou et ensuite l'embrasser. Non ! Stop ! Il ne voulait pas particulièrement se rappeler cette partie. Autant, il pouvait supporter, et à peine, le fait que cet enfoiré l'ait mordu, l'idée qu'il l'avait embrassé le remplissait de dégoût. Il sentait encore les lèvres de l'autre contre les siennes mais il ne voulait plus. De cette sensation. De ce frisson quand il y repensait. Alors il ne voulait pas y repenser. Mais il obtenait rarement ce qu'il voulait, la preuve, il y repensait, coincé dans cet entrepôt.

Et il y avait repensé dans son appartement. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de distraction. Parce qu'il était seul. Conclusion, il avait peu dormi. Son cerveau avait ressassé la scène sans interruption. Il aurait dû être plus prudent, plus attentif. Il savait que c'était dangereux de rester seul avec lui dans la même pièce. Il le savait. Mais cet enfoiré avait été trop lent, trop calme. Alors il ne s'était pas alerté. Il aurait dû. Et maintenant le voilà avec ses _aurait_ et ses _si_. Il n'avait pas été assez attentif et prudent. C'était tout. Rien d'autre à dire. Il n'avait pas écouté son instinct qui lui avait dit de sortir de cette pièce parce qu'il était trop fatigué.

Il soupira mentalement. Ses yeux se fermaient mais ils ne devaient pas. Mais il était fatigué. Après tout, il n'avait rien à faire. Mais c'était dangereux de s'endormir. Mais il n'avait pas dormi ces deux derniers jours. Fatigue. Fatigue. Fatigue. Repos. Mieux dormir. Un lit. N'importe quoi de confortable. Sans compter qu'il avait l'impression que tout le fatiguait en ce moment. La lecture le fatiguait. L'école le fatiguait. La mafia le fatiguait. Les Vongola le fatiguaient. Le sommeil le fatiguait. Le matin il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi et d'être plus fatigué que la veille.

Et là, il était fatigué. Il voulait dormir parce que ça faisait près de quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi correctement. Il avait somnolé une fois ou deux dans l'avion et à l'hôtel mais chez lui, c'était presque impossible. Sauf avec ces pilules. Ces maudites pilules qui traînaient dans un de des placards de la salle de bain. Bien cachées au fond du placard. Là où il ne les voyait pas. Il ne les voulait pas, il voulait les jeter mais elles étaient encore là. Il ne les voyait pas mais il savait qu'elles étaient là, dans son placard, dans sa salle de bain, dans son appartement. Près de lui. Shamal les lui avait données un jour, il y a un mois peut-être. Peut-être plus. Peut-être moins. Il ne savait plus mais il les lui avait données parce qu'_il ressemblait à un putain de zombie qui ferait fuir n'importe quelle femme à proximité_ et que Shamal ne voulait de ça quand il était avec lui. Mais c'était rare. Très rare. Une ou deux ce dernier mois. Oui au moins une puisqu'il lui avait donné ces pilules. Quelle excuse de merde. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire la vraie raison. Non, aucun de deux ne voulait savoir la vraie raison. Il n'était pas prêt alors il avait accepté l'excuse. Aussi merdique qu'elle soit. Il en manquait trois au flacon. Le premier soir où il en avait eu besoin, il avait pris la pilule et l'avait fixée une vingtaine de minutes avant de l'avaler. Le second soir, pareil, il l'avait fixée, longtemps, plus longtemps que la première fois. Mais il ne l'avait pas avalée. Le cachet avait fini dans l'évier. Et il en avait pris un autre et il l'avait fixé encore plus longtemps. Dehors la nuit était très avancée, très sombre. Parce que les lampadaires de sa rue ne fonctionnaient plus la ruelle était sombre. C'était dangereux de se promener la nuit. Mais il l'avait fait. Après avoir envoyé le cachet rejoindre son homonyme dans l'évier.

Le froid lui avait toujours fait du bien mais là il voulait juste se réchauffer. Parce qu'il avait froid. Et faim. Et mal. Non il ne voulait pas _juste_ se réchauffer, il voulait sortir, rentrer à l'hôtel. Mieux, au Japon. Il avait mal pressenti cette mission. Mais il n'avait rien dit parce qu'il était censé être le bras droit du Decimo Vongola. Alors il ne pouvait pas refuser une mission. Mais là encore, il aurait dû écouter son instinct. Il ne serait pas dans cette situation.

Et combien de temps allait-il rester ainsi ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il crache toutes les informations que ces enfoirés attendaient ou jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'ennuient de lui et décident qu'il était inutile. De toute façon, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'on le trouverait inutile. On n'hésitait pas une seconde pour le lui dire. Son père, sa "mère", sa sœur, tous ces gens en Italie. Il se demandait encore pourquoi le Nono Vongola avait fait appel à lui. La pitié peut-être. Pour ce pauvre gamin perdu dans le monde joyeux qu'est celui de la mafia. A vrai dire, à l'époque il s'en fichait. En fait il s'en fichait encore. Mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire, attaché et suspendu au plafond avec pour unique occupation la contemplation du joli mur en face ? Non, il pouvait aussi fixer la porte. Peut-être qu'elle s'ouvrirait et qu'il pourrait faire autre chose que s'ennuyer. Même si ceux qui entraient étaient ces kidnappeurs. Parce qu'au moins, il ne serait plus seul. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas la solitude, au contraire, il avait même appris à l'aimer. Après tout, on est toujours seul quand on est une erreur, quand on ne doit pas exister. On est toujours seul quand on est dans la rue. Aucun amis, juste des connaissances. Des outils, des profiteurs. Mais pas d'amis. Chacun pour soi. Parce que dans la rue, la seule règle, c'est celle de la survie. Peu importe ce qu'il faut faire. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir et il ne le veut toujours pas. Il y avait assez de gens qui souhaitaient qu'il meurt. Alors il était seul et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Mais cette solitude lui pesait par moment. Et c'était un de ces moments. Donc n'importe qui ferait l'affaire, tant que cette porte s'ouvrait. Certes il préférait que ce soit Tsuna ou même Yamamoto. Mais si Hibari venait à entrer, il ne râlerait pas. Parce qu'il avait cette aura depuis quelques temps. Calme. Froide. Puissante. Presque apaisante. Oui presque parce que ça restait Hibari et Hibari était dangereux et imprévisible. Mais il était aussi… attentionné. Rarement. Avec les petits animaux. Avec Hibird et Roll. Mais pas avec les herbivores.

D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Evidemment. Est-ce qu'il avait retrouvé Lambo ? Aucune idée. Est-ce qu'il avait prévenu les autres ? Peu probable. Mais si c'était le cas, est-ce qu'ils le cherchaient ? Il espérait. Il espérait parce qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait rentrer. Où ? Il s'en fichait. Tant qu'il n'était plus ici. Il était fatigué. Ses yeux restaient difficilement ouverts. Peut-être qu'il allait enfin pouvoir dormir. Même si ce n'était pas prudent parce que c'était dangereux ici. Mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait dormir.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Comme je l'ai dit au début, je ne sais pas quel couple faire, si ça sera Hibari/Gokudera ou Mukuro/Gokudera. Donc si vous avez des préférences, faites-moi savoir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Reborn ne sont pas les miens, ils sont la propriété d'Akira Amano.

**Fandom :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn !

**Auteur :** Efirg

**Genre :** Drama &amp; Hurt/Comfort

**Rating :** T

**Personnages :** H. Gokudera ; K. Hibari &amp; Mukuro R.

**Pairing :** Encore à déterminer (1859 ou 6959)

**Résumé :** Si le rouge lui va bien, alors il n'y a que lui qui puisse le teindre en rouge. Les autres les regretteront. Ou sinon, les gardiens de la Dixième génération sont envoyés à leur première mission officielle mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. Gokudera est kidnappé, Mukuro n'aime pas cette idée, Hibari… non plus et Tsuna et Yamamoto ne comprennent pas.

Aaahhh, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour publier, mais entre les études, le manque d'inspiration et les relectures, c'est pas facile. Mais le chapitre est publié. Par contre, j'avoue que je ne sais toujours pas sur quel couple ça va se finir... Hibari... Mukuro... Mukuro... Hibari... Grande question !

Malheureusement vous n'aurez pas la répons dans ce chapitre. Bien qu'il y ait quelques avancements... mais des deux côtés ! Arrggh... Pauvre Gokudera, je ne sais pas où le mettre. Donc vous pouvez toujours me faire savoir vos préférences. Et pour ceux qui me l'ont déjà donnée, je le prends en compte.

Par contre, dans ce chapitre il y a une ou deux phrases en italien, sauf que je ne parle pas italien, donc si vous voyez une faute dans ces phrases, prévenez-moi, je corrigerai. De même pour les fautes en français.

Sinon, j'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent que l'histoire serait en deux parties, mais c'est plus parti pour trois, voire quatre, parties selon comment s'enchaîne la suite.

Et je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça fait plaisir.

**kimi-chan :** Ne t'inquiète pas, on va avoir le point de vue d'Hibari dans ce chapitre.

Et merci **Rourou** et **mary** !

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, bonne lecture !

* * *

Tsuna soupira. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine, voire une trentaine de bâtiments devant lui et ils semblaient tous abandonnés. Retrouver ses deux amis disparus allait être… pas facile. Ils étaient seulement sept et ils n'étaient pas sûrs que les deux disparus étaient là. Il se tourna vers Hibari qui fixait les bâtiments comme pour déterminer lequel cachait les gardiens de la Tempête et de la Foudre.

"Hibari-san, tu es sûr qu'ils sont là ?"

Celui-ci hocha la tête distraitement. Après tout il avait suivi l'un des hommes jusque-là. Il s'avança et entra dans le complexe. Il ne savait pas si le groupe adverse était au courant de leur présence mais valait mieux rester prudent. Attentif. Au moindre bruit. Au moindre mouvement. Les herbivores derrière lui tournaient la tête de gauche à droite pour observer le décor. Le chef du comité de discipline se figea. Il y avait un bruit. Presque inexistant. Mais il était bien là. Il leva une main indiquant aux autres de se taire. Le bruitage que ceux-ci faisaient se tut. Et étonnamment il ne reçut pas de réponses de Mukuro qui avait été étrangement silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôtel. Non pas que ça le dérangeait. Moins il l'entendait, mieux il se portait. Il se porterait encore mieux si l'illusionniste n'était pas là.

Le bruit était encore là. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, il devenait un peu plus fort. Comme s'il se rapprochait. Bien à contrecœur, il se tourna vers les herbivores qui l'accompagnaient. Parce qu'il savait que s'il partait comme ça, il aurait surement droit à un commentaire et même s'il s'en fichait, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

"Du bruit, par-là," informa-t-il les autres en indiquant la direction d'où provenait le bruit. Les cinq Vongola se mirent sur leurs gardes. Hibari marcha calmement vers le bruit. Il fit des signes aux autres de rester où ils étaient et partit avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse contester. Tsuna regardait l'endroit où se trouvait le noir il y a quelques secondes avec inquiétude. Qui savait ce que pouvait rencontrer son Gardien des Nuages. Mais d'un côté, celui-ci leur avait clairement fait comprendre de ne pas bouger.

Tsuna soupira. Quelques fois, il se demandait s'il arriverait, un jour, à avoir un minimum d'autorité sur Hibari. Parce qu'il ne faisait que ce qu'il voulait. Que lui soit d'accord ou non. Heureusement que tous ses gardiens n'étaient pas comme ça, sinon, il était sûr qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. En fait, il y avait un autre gardien qui lui posait légèrement, mais très légèrement problème. Le Gardien de la Brume. Lui aussi ne faisait que ce qu'il voulait. Sans compter qu'il comptait prendre possession de son corps. Et ça l'effrayait un peu. Un peu beaucoup en fait. Parce qu'il ne savait jamais ce qui passait par la tête de son Gardien de la Brume. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était plutôt silencieux depuis un moment. En temps normal, il aurait passé son temps à taquiner le gardien aux cheveux noirs. Mais là, non. Pas un seul mot n'avait été prononcé de la part de l'illusionniste. Même sa présence, d'ordinaire plutôt… présente, semblait un peu effacée.

Son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il se retourna, essayant de déterminer d'où provenait cette sensation. Parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Et elle se faisait un peu plus forte. Il fronça les sourcils. Il espérait que Gokudera et Lambo allaient bien. Mais son intuition lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Tsuna !" cria une voix qui l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il se tourna et vit avec étonnement que Hibari était revenu et qu'il tenait à bout de bras l'un de ses gardiens disparus. En effet, Lambo s'agitait dans tous les sens pour essayer de s'extraire de la poigne qui le maintenait dans les airs. Finalement Hibari lâcha le mini-gardien qui courut immédiatement en direction de Tsuna et s'accrocha à une de ses jambes. Il serrait tellement fort que Tsuna crut que le sang ne circulait plus jusqu'à son pied. Il baissa la tête et posa sa main sur celle du plus petit. Dans son état, il ne tirerait rien de Lambo parce que celui-ci pleurait à chaudes larmes et était incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente.

Cependant le Gardien des Nuages n'était pas aussi patient et Tsuna le vit avancer vers eux de manière menaçante. Il craignait que de cette façon Hibari n'effraie encore plus le pauvre enfant qui continuait de sangloter, collé à la jambe du petit brun. Donc Tsuna dut mettre sa peur de côté et fixa Hibari.

"Je m'occupe de lui."

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes mais le plus vieux comprenant que l'autre ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire – pour la deuxième fois de la journée –, mit fin à leur duel de regard. Il se tourna et son regard était encore porté sur le duo.

"Dépêche-toi herbivore, nous n'avons pas le temps."

Tsuna regarda avec étonnement son gardien. Depuis quand était-il aussi concerné ? En effet, depuis l'hôtel, son aura semblait plus sombre, plus froide que d'habitude. Et ces actions étaient étranges. Le futur patron des Vongola fronça les sourcils. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il devait d'abord calmer Lambo ensuite retrouver Gokudera et après il pourrait se poser des questions. D'ailleurs son mauvais pressentiment le reprit. Il frissonna et son regard se dirigea presque inconsciemment vers la même direction d'il y a quelques minutes. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devrait commencer par là. Mais après s'être occupé de l'enfant.

Il s'accroupit et détacha l'enfant de sa jambe pour le placer devant lui. La vue que l'enfant lui offrit lui brisa le cœur. Le gardien à la coupe afro était en train de pleurer. Mais ce n'était pas les pleurs qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Non cette fois-ci, l'enfant avait peur. Très peur. Qui savait ce qu'il avait vu ces deux derniers jours. Alors il posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus petit pour le rassurer.

"Lambo, calme-toi. Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité maintenant. On est là, d'accord ?"

Les paroles de Tsuna semblèrent atteindre Lambo qui se calma. Mais les larmes étaient encore là et ses épaules continuaient de trembler. Il fixait l'adolescent avec qui il partageait désormais le même toit. Ce dernier avait un regard préoccupé qui se voulait rassurant. Parce qu'autant Tsuna voulait rassurer le plus petit et le réconforter pour essuyer ce regard apeuré sur son visage, il était encore inquiet pour son meilleur ami. Ils avaient retrouvé Lambo, et heureusement il était sain et sauf, mais Gokudera était encore absent et ils ne savaient pas où il était. Et son pressentiment persistait. Il attrapa les deux épaules du petit gardien et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il savait qu'il devait être patient pour ne pas trop le brusquer, mais Hibari avait raison, ils n'avaient pas le temps.

"Lambo, est-ce que tu peux nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le plus petit hocha la tête en reniflant fortement. Désormais il ne pleurait plus mais les larmes coulaient encore le long de ses joues. Il inspira, pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il s'était passé.

"J-je… j'étais avec Ahodera quand on nous a at-attaqué. Alors il… il m'attrapé et a couru. Il m'a posé d…dans un bâtiment et… et il m'a dit de ne pas bouger. Alors je suis resté mais je… j'avais peur Tsuna. Je suis resté tout seul et Ahodera est pas venu me chercher. Pourquoi il est pas venu ?"

Tsuna eut un petit sourire. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer à Lambo que Gokudera était probablement en danger et que s'il n'était pas venu, c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Tsuna en était maintenant sûr. Parce que s'il avait pu venir, la première chose qu'il aurait faite, ça aurait été de retrouver Lambo, avant même de penser à appeler le patron Vongola en devenir. Il sourit faiblement. Même s'il faisait tout pour faire croire le contraire, Gokudera tenait au plus jeune gardien, assez pour penser à la sécurité de ce dernier avant la sienne. Et Tsuna était content de voir que l'argenté avait tissé des liens autre qu'avec lui… et peut-être Yamamoto. Mais il n'était pas certain de la nature de liens entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

"Lambo, si Gokudera-kun, n'est pas venu, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison, fais-moi confiance. Maintenant, comment tu as fait pour nous retrouver ?"

C'était vrai, Hibari avait entendu du bruit qui se rapprocher, ce qui signifiait que Lambo avait quitté sa cachette.

"J'av-j'avais peur qu'ils me retrouvent. Et comme Ahodera venait pas… Et j'ai senti quelque chose que… que je connaissais, alors je suis parti, et lui," dit l'enfant en pointant du doigt Hibari, "m'a trouvé et m'a ramassé."

Tsuna hocha la tête. Il allait poser une autre question quand Reborn le devança.

"Où est-ce que tu étais ?"

Lambo inclina la tête. Il n'avait pas compris la question. Reborn soupira.

"Dans quel bâtiment Gokudera t'a déposé ?" reformula l'arcobaleno en espérant que cette fois-ci il comprenne parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de jouer aux vingt questions pour qu'un gamin de cinq ans comprenne. Cependant il eut de la chance parce que le mini-gardien répondit.

"Ah… euh… je sais plus trop. Mais c'était quelque part par là-haut."

Il pointa du doigt la direction où Hibari l'avait trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt. Tsuna vit Hibari et Reborn commençaient à aller dans cette direction.

"Attendez !"

Ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent Tsuna qui déglutit. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il les avait arrêtés mais quelque chose lui disait que ça ne servait à rien d'inspecter cette zone. Un raclement de gorge le rappela à l'ordre. Il fixa Reborn.

"Je crois que… je ne pense pas que ce soit utile de fouiller par là. Je ne crois pas que Gokudera-kun y soit. Et ne me demande pas comment je le sais, j'ai juste ce sentiment que ce n'est pas là qu'il faut chercher."

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé sans presque respirer. Et désormais Reborn le fixait, et pas seulement lui mais Hibari et les autres gardiens aussi. Il déglutit. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le silence qui planait désormais. Heureusement Reborn le brisa.

"Et où devrions-nous chercher ?"

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. Il le croyait ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'argumenter. Il aurait presque sauté de joie si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Il pointa finalement la direction qui l'avait attiré les deux premières fois. Gokudera était dans cette zone, il en était quasiment sûr. D'ailleurs :

"Tu en es sûr ?"

Il hocha la tête. Oui. Jusque-là, il avait pu faire confiance à son intuition. Et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait lui faire défaut. Pas quand la vie d'un de ses amis était en jeu.

Yamamoto s'avança jusqu'à lui et prit Lambo dans ses bras. Son expression n'avait rien d'amusante. Tsuna eut un faible sourire. Yamamoto avait rarement ce genre d'expression et honnêtement, il préférait quand le plus grand souriait, quand il n'était pas aussi sérieux. Parce que ça voulait dire que quelque chose de grave se passait.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda finalement le Gardien de la Pluie.

Tous se tournèrent vers Tsuna. Il se releva et soupira.

"Je fais confiance à mon intuition."

* * *

Ils avaient préféré se séparer pour avoir plus de chances. Evidemment Mukuro et Hibari étaient partis chacun de leur côté. Yamamoto et Ryohei étaient ensemble, accompagnés de Lambo. Et donc Tsuna se retrouvait avec Reborn. Si l'un d'eux trouvait Gokudera, il devait appeler les autres. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier que peut-être, ces hommes s'attendaient à ce qu'ils viennent et qu'ils étaient préparés.

Cela faisait donc près de vingt minutes que Hibari marchait à travers les bâtiments sans qu'il ne trouve quoi que ce soit. Aucune trace des hommes qui l'avaient attaqué ni du gardien disparu. Il pouvait être n'importe où. Hibird volait au-dessus de la zone et semblait n'avoir encore rien découvert. Il avait beau avoir déjà fouillé cet endroit plusieurs fois, il n'avait encore rien trouvé et il commençait à en avoir assez. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser l'herbivore entre les mains de ces hommes. De plus il préférait le trouver avant le Gardien de la Brume. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui et ces jours-ci encore moins qu'avant. L'aura qu'il dégageait, la lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux, Hibari ne les aimait pas. Et il aimait encore moins la raison.

Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Il venait de sentir une présence. A quelques mètres de lui. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers ses tonfas, prêt à les abattre sur l'herbivore près de lui. Heureusement pour lui, l'herbivore n'était pas un de ses "camarades". Il l'assomma rapidement dès qu'il l'aperçut. Mais pas assez pour que l'autre soit complétement sonné. Il avait besoin de lui s'il voulait trouver le Gardien de la Tempête. Il l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, un de ses tonfas au niveau de son cou, prêt à l'étouffer s'il fallait. Il n'avait pas tout son temps.

"Où est le Gardien de la Tempête des Vongola ?" demanda-t-il. Quand il vit l'autre le regarder avec incompréhension, il comprit que celui-ci n'avait absolument pas compris ce qu'il disait.

"Je vois. Gokudera Hayato, _dov'è_ ?" demanda-t-il en italien. Ou du moins du peu qu'il connaissait. "Tu ferais mieux de me répondre maintenant."

L'autre n'avait pas besoin de comprendre la deuxième partie de ce qu'avait dit le japonais, le regard qu'il portait et l'aura qui l'entourait étaient amplement suffisants. Mais il ne pouvait pas trahir ces patrons, ils le lui feraient payer. Cependant l'adolescent en face de lui ne semblait pas vouloir accepter la réponse _no_. Le tonfa près de son cou se rapprochait dangereusement. Il grinça des dents.

Hibari s'éloigna légèrement de son otage et donna un puissant coup de tonfa dans l'abdomen de l'italien face à lui. Celui-ci se plia en deux, le souffle court. Il toussa une ou deux fois avant qu'Hibari ne le relève. Oui, il n'avait vraiment pas le temps.

"_Dove ? È ? Gokudera Hayato ?_ Réponds !"

Il vit l'autre tressaillir. Il leva son bras, sur le point de frapper de nouveau l'italien. Mais celui-ci leva les bras, en signe de reddition. Mais Hibari ne baissa pas son bras. Son otage avait intérêt à répondre vite.

"_E nel magazzino un poco più lontano_."

Hibari fixa l'italien. Il n'avait pas compris un seul mot de ce qu'il avait dit. Il le prit violement par le col et l'approcha de lui.

"_Mostrami_," siffla le japonais. L'européen hocha frénétiquement la tête. Hibari l'éloigna du mur mais tenait toujours fermement sa veste. L'autre avança en jetant un regard méfiant à l'asiatique. Le tonfa dans son dos le dissuadait de tenter quoi que ce soit. Quelque chose lui disait que s'il essayait, il le regretterait amèrement. Il fut donc contraint de mener le Gardien Vongola. La marche dura quelques minutes pendant lesquelles l'italien eut la triste impression d'être pris entre le marteau et l'enclume. D'un côté le Gardien des Nuages et de l'autre ses patrons. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un bâtiment plutôt grand. Hibari le retourna pour qu'il lui fasse face. Le regard qu'il lui lança le fit froid dans le dos. L'italien n'avait pas intérêt à avoir menti. Après quelques secondes, il estima que l'européen avait dit la vérité.

"Très bien," dit-il finalement avant d'assommer l'autre. Il attrapa son corps et le posa dans un coin sombre. Il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un trouve le corps sinon on saurait qu'il était là. Il entra dans le bâtiment. L'intérieur était sombre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. C'était grand. Des poutres se baladaient ici et là. Des caisses en bois étaient également éparpillées. Le seul indice que quelqu'un était venu ici était l'absence de chaînes au niveau des portes, du moins à ce qu'il pouvait en dire. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Il se cacha donc derrière une des piles de caisses. Deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce par une des portes qu'il avait aperçues. Les deux parlaient en italien mais Hibari crut comprendre le mot Vongola. Il fronça les sourcils. Visiblement il était au bon endroit. L'autre ne lui avait pas menti. Une fois les deux hommes hors de vue, il se faufila jusqu'à la porte qu'avaient empruntée ces derniers.

Il avança dans un couloir jusqu'à atteindre une seconde porte. Il entendit du bruit de l'autre côté et des pas s'approcher. Il se colla contre le mur. La porte s'ouvrit et trois autres hommes sortirent. Ils souriaient. Hibari fronça les sourcils. Il attendit qu'ils soient suffisamment loin pour s'approcher de nouveau de la porte. Il se concentra afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Un bruit dans la pièce attira son attention. Une sorte de respiration. Plutôt sifflante et saccadée. Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit. Il tourna la poignée doucement, ne voulant pas alarmer les "propriétaires" en faisant trop de bruit.

Il entra, prêt à utiliser ses tonfas. Mais il se figea au seuil de la porte. Gokudera était suspendu au plafond par des chaînes. La chemise qu'il portait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu était un vieux souvenir. Il avait la tête baissée. Ses bras et son torse étaient couverts de sang et d'hématomes. Il s'approcha doucement de l'argenté. Il remarqua que certaines de ses blessures étaient très récentes. C'était surement pour cela que les trois hommes précédents souriaient. Le métis respirait difficilement aussi. Ça devait faire un moment qu'il était comme ça. Il regarda les chaînes qui retenaient l'italien. Les poignets étaient rouges et en sang. Surement dû au fait qu'ils retenaient le poids de l'argenté et celui-ci avait aussi dû tirer sur les chaînes. Il s'approcha davantage mais le Gardien de la Tempête dut sentir sa présence ou du moins la présence de quelqu'un puisqu'il releva lentement la tête.

Il s'attendait surement à ce que ce soit un des hommes qui l'avaient kidnappé. Mais chaque qu'ils venaient, il entendait rire ou parler. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait à peine entendu la porte et aucun éclat de voix. Mais il y avait bien quelqu'un. Et il connaissait cette aura. Mais il fut quand même surpris quand il remarqua qui était devant lui. Hibari Kyoya. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti un aussi grand soulagement. En effet si, il s'en souvenait. C'était quand il était dans le futur, contre Gamma, la première fois. Quand le membre du Black Spell les avait, lui et Yamamoto, battus. Ils seraient probablement morts si quelqu'un n'était pas intervenu. Et évidemment, ce quelqu'un était… Hibari Kyoya. Il les avait sauvés en empêchant Gamma de les tuer. Même si ce n'était probablement pas son but à ce moment. Gokudera faillit rire à l'ironie. Encore une fois, c'était le Gardien des Nuages qui le sauvait. A la place, il soupira.

Hibari le remarqua et fronça les sourcils. Certes il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'italien hurle sa joie d'être enfin retrouvé ou quelque chose du genre mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il soupire. S'il n'était pas heureux que ce soit lui qui l'ait trouvé, alors tant pis. Il aurait surement préféré que ce soit Sawada Tsunayoshi. Il inspecta le corps de l'argenté. Celui-ci était vraiment dans un sale état. Il prit le menton du plus jeune entre ses doigts et lui releva la tête. Gokudera tentait d'échapper à la prise par réflexe. Ces types l'avaient aussi attrapé comme ça. Mais Hibari ne lâcha pas. Il remarqua que ses lèvres étaient gercées, il n'avait pas dû avoir beaucoup d'eau. Ses traits étaient tirés et creusés. Pas non plus beaucoup dormi et mangé. Il se recula et attrapa l'une des chaises dans la salle. Il monta et détacha les chaînes.

Cependant comme Gokudera n'avait plus les chaînes pour le retenir, il s'effondra par terre. Il grogna quand il sentit son corps heurter le sol. Hibari descendit et s'agenouilla à côté du blessé. Il posa sa main sur la nuque de l'italien et l'aida à s'assoir. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant du sang. Il jeta un coup d'œil au dos de l'argenté. Il souffla. Son dos était en plus mauvais état que le reste de son corps.

"Tu peux encore marcher herbivore ?"

Gokudera mit quelques secondes à comprendre la question avant d'hocher la tête. Donc Hibari mit un des bras de l'argenté autour de ses épaules et plaça l'un des siens sur la hanche de l'autre. Il se leva lentement. L'argenté suivit son mouvement. Une fois les deux debout, le noir se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'arrêta pour s'assurer que personne ne venait. Quand il en fut certain, il ouvrit la porte et s'engagea dans le couloir, son fardeau toujours collé à lui.

Il pouvait à présent sentir le sang imprégner ses vêtements. L'italien était déjà essoufflé et respirait avec difficulté. Pas étonnant, vu l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé. Il se surprit même à trouver étonnant le fait que l'herbivore puisse marcher, même aidé. Finalement il était peut-être un peu plus résistant qu'il ne le pensait. Pourtant au cours de cette dernière semaine, il lui avait semblé que le Gardien de la Tempête allait s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. Bien que ça ne le surprenait pas tant que ça avec l'herbivore illusionniste qui lui tournait autour. Oui, il l'avait remarqué. Après tout ce n'était pas réellement compliqué. Et il avait aimé voir cet air incrédule sur le visage de l'ananas quand il lui avait fait remarquer. L'autre ne s'attendait visiblement à ça. Et honnêtement il plaignait un peu l'argenté d'être la cible du Gardien de la Brume. Mais vraiment un peu. Parce que personne ne savait à quoi il pensait, pas même l'herbivore femelle qui était toujours collée à lui. Non, il était presque aussi insaisissable que son élément. Tch. Lui et ses foutus illusions. Et son insupportable sourire. Comme s'il trouvait tout amusant. Un simple spectateur des événements. Evénements qu'il trouvait, visiblement, amusants à souhait. Sans compter qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à l'emmerder. En fait, le simple fait de sentir sa présence près de lui le remplissait de colère et lui donnait envie de le mordre à mort très douloureusement.

Un gémissement sur sa droite le sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête. La peau de l'italien était encore plus pâle qu'avant et sa respiration était trop précipitée. Mais il ne pouvait s'en occuper, sinon il y avait des risques qu'ils se fassent prendre. Et Hibari n'était pas sûr de pouvoir à la fois se battre contre ces hommes et à la fois protéger l'herbivore.

"… arrivent."

Hibari rapporta son attention vers l'argenté. Celui-ci venait de murmurer quelque chose mais il n'avait pas pu comprendre.

"Quoi ?"

Gokudera prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux. La douleur commençait à être de moins en moins supportable. "Il y en a qui arrivent."

Hibari fronça les sourcils. Le plus petit releva la tête et vit l'air dubitatif du japonais. Evidemment il ne le croyait pas. Mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Ces hommes revenaient. Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge. Il était peut-être blessé mais ses sens fonctionnaient toujours.

"Hibari."

En voyant l'air sérieux de l'autre, Hibari décida de l'écouter. Sans compter que maintenant oui, il entendait les bruits de pas qui s'approcher. Il lança un regard… incrédule à l'argenté. Les pas étaient plutôt éloignés et pas précipités. Ces types étaient en train de marcher. Alors le bruit qu'il faisait était minime. Et Hibari avait également une bonne ouïe. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger. Ces hommes arrivaient et il devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper. Avec son fardeau. Ça n'allait pas être simple. Sans oublier qu'il était dans un couloir avec seulement deux portes. Une à chaque bout du couloir. Peut-être la pièce où l'herbivore était retenu.

"Il n'y a qu'une seule sortie," intervint ledit herbivore.

Hibari tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils. L'herbivore n'était peut-être non plus complétement bête. Non, il le savait déjà. Il avait d'excellents résultats au lycée.

"Pose-moi."

Les pupilles d'Hibari se contractèrent à ces deux mots qui ressemblaient un ordre. Comment cet herbivore, incapable de tenir debout par ses propres moyens, osait lui donner des ordres ? Il ne recevait d'ordre de personne. Il lâcha donc sons ménagement l'argenté qui grogna au contact du sol. Ça n'arrangeait pas trop ses affaires. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait obtenir plus de la part du japonais. Il l'aidait déjà à sortir.

Hibari sortit ses tonfas et se mit en garde, attendant de pieds fermes ses adversaires. Une aura meurtrière entourait le Gardien des Nuages. Gokudera réprima un frisson. Il n'aimerait pas être son adversaire à ce moment-là. Il aurait presque eu pitié pour les pauvres futures victimes d'Hibari, si ces dites victimes ne l'avaient pas torturé pendant trois jours.

Les pas étaient désormais à trois quatre mètres. Et Hibari fonça sur le groupe. Gokudera ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'il entendait était des coups et des gémissements. Le japonais avait l'air de bien se débrouiller. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un sifflement. Puis un deuxième. Il écarquilla les yeux. Des armes à feu. Il ralentit sa respiration. Si ces hommes remarquaient qu'il était là, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir éviter les balles. Bon il entendait toujours les bruits de coups, ça devait vouloir dire qu'Hibari allait bien. Non, en fait, il n'en était pas sûr. Parce que le gardien aux cheveux noirs était capable de se battre même après s'être pris une balle. Décidemment ce type ne vivait que pour se battre.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une forte poigne sur son bras qui l'obligea à se lever. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Au début il pensait qu'Hibari avait fini et l'avait ramassé mais le bras qui se plaça contre sa gorge l'informa que celui qui le tenait n'était pas le japonais. L'homme tira trois coups en l'air afin d'attirer l'attention du gardien en train de se battre. Gokudera grimaça aux coups de feu. Juste à côté de son oreille, ce n'était pas très agréable.

Hibari tourna la tête à l'entente des coups de feu, mais toujours sur ses gardes. Il vit l'argenté debout, maintenu par un des types contre qui il se battait il y a quelques secondes. Il grogna. En fait si, l'herbivore était idiot. Se faire avoir de cette façon. C'était stupide. Etrangement Gokudera pensait la même chose. Et puis ça faisait deux fois qu'il se faisait attraper comme ça. Sans compter que l'homme était loin d'être doux. Un autre gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Il vit du coin d'œil les lèvres de l'homme derrière s'étirer légèrement. Il voulut l'insulter quand la prise autour de son cou se resserra. Il expira faiblement. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à respirer, alors si en plus l'autre appuyait sur sa gorge. Bon on inspire autant qu'on peut et on expire. Il était tellement concentré sur sa respiration qu'il entendit à peine celui qui le retenait parler. Mais il comprit quelques mots en italien. Il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il faillit se taper le front. Hibari ne comprenait pas l'italien. Donc l'homme pouvait s'égosiller autant qu'il voulait, ça ne servirait à rien. Et lui n'était vraiment pas en état de jouer le traducteur.

Et ça ne dut pas plaire à l'homme qu'Hibari ne lui obéisse pas puisqu'il sentit le canon de l'arme contre sa tempe. Génial. Tout simplement génial. Ce type l'utilisait comme otage ou moyen de pression contre Hibari. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester attaché. Ses chances de survie auraient surement été plus élevées. Enfin, d'un côté, ça serait assez stupide de le tuer. Parce que si ces types voulaient des informations, ce n'était pas Hibari qui leur donnerait. Non pas que lui le ferait. Absolument pas. Mais le Gardien des Nuages se préoccupait très peu de ce genre de choses. Heureusement pour Gokudera, Hibari ne semblait pas vouloir bouger tant que l'arme était contre sa tempe. Mais Hibari ne comprenait toujours pas ce que disait l'homme.

Puis il y eut un sifflement et l'étau autour de son cou se desserra. Gokudera s'effondra contre le mur, une main autour de sa gorge et l'autre contre son oreille. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Hibari était déjà à côté de lui. Il le regarda puis tourna la tête vers l'adulte. Celui-ci était allongé, par terre, mort d'une balle dans la tête. Hibari aussi fixait le cadavre et vu son expression, ce n'était pas le japonais qui avait tiré. Gokudera fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un avait bien tiré, il avait parfaitement entendu le sifflement de la balle.

Il sentit la poigne du japonais sur son bras se resserrait. Il écarquilla les yeux. Cette aura. Il la connaissait.

"Oya, oya, il semblerait qu'on ait un petit problème ici."

Gokudera sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner en entendant cette voix. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ? De toutes les personnes. Il sentit un étrange picotement au niveau de sa clavicule. Il n'aimait pas non plus la sensation qui parcourait son corps. Parce qu'il sentit son corps se détendre. Or il était loin d'être détendu. Il s'agrippa à Hibari qui le releva. Ce dernier avait toujours son regard posé sur le nouvel arrivant. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problème, il devait maintenant gérer l'illusionniste. Sans compter que celui-ci avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais étrangement ce sourire s'effaça après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au blessé.

Mukuro s'avança lentement vers le duo. Hibari sentit alors les muscles de l'argenté se contracter. Il fut complètement tendu une fois le Gardien de la Brume juste devant lui.

L'illusionniste fixa l'italien plus jeune et posa sa main sur sa joue ensanglantée. Il sentit clairement le tressaillement de l'argenté et le regard meurtrier du japonais posé sur lui. Il aurait probablement souri à ça s'il n'avait pas été aussi absorbé par ce qu'il voyait. Le rouge recouvrait le corps de l'argenté. Sa peau n'était plus aussi blanche qu'avant. Tout comme ses cheveux. Non maintenant ils étaient rouges. Tout comme il l'avait voulu. Mais il ne ressentit aucune joie, aucune satisfaction. Non il était en colère. En colère contre ceux qui étaient responsables de ça. En colère pour avoir souillé cette blancheur.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il se mit à rire. Le rire d'un fou. Il se fichait des regards qu'il recevait des deux gardiens. Ces types allaient payer. Pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Heureusement qu'il ne les avait pas tous tués. Il pourrait s'amuser un peu. Les faire regretter. Ils s'en étaient pris à la mauvaise personne. Parce qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait le teindre en rouge. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait le blesser ainsi. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier que ce rouge lui allait bien. Très bien même. Mais ça ne le satisfaisait pas. Il fallait que ce soit lui. Pas ces types. Ils allaient souffrir. Le Gardien de la Tempête lui appartenait. Il l'avait marqué. Et il était hors de question qu'on lui prenne ce qui était à lui.

Il devait vérifier quelque chose. Il attrapa le menton de Gokudera sans faire attention aux réactions de ses deux vis-à-vis et approcha son visage. Il n'était pas trop abîmé contrairement à son corps. Un peu de sang et un hématome sur la joue gauche. Mais un détail attira son attention. La morsure sur la lèvre inférieure. Son regard s'assombrit. Ils l'avaient touché. Ils étaient allés trop loin. Il descendit son regard afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres marques du genre. Mais c'était la seule. Celle de trop. Oui celui qui avait fait ça allait amèrement le regretter. Et il allait savourer. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme le supplie d'arrêter. Il devait juste découvrir lequel c'était. Il espérait simplement que ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait tué. Ça serait triste.

Il ramena son attention sur l'argenté qui le regardait avec incompréhension et méfiance mais aussi avec un certain malaise parce qu'il tenait encore son visage. Il lorgna encore quelques secondes la lèvre abîmée avant de murmurer pour lui.

"Lequel est-ce que ça peut bien être ?" Ses yeux étaient fixés vers le sol pendant qu'il réfléchissait mais il releva la tête et regarda droit dans les yeux de l'argenté. "Est-ce que c'est celui que j'ai tué ?"

Gokudera mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi parlait l'illusionniste. Il suffisait de deviner ce qu'il regardait avec insistance et ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état en regardant son visage. Mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il demandait ça. Hibari à côté de lui était aussi tendu, prêt à intervenir si le Gardien de la Brume allait trop loin. "Non."

Mukuro lâcha enfin le plus petit et se redressa complètement en écartant les bras. "Parfait ! Je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu et le faire regretter." Le sourire sur son visage donna des frissons à Gokudera qui se rapprocha inconsciemment d'Hibari. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils au mouvement de l'italien sans pour autant faire quoi que ce soit. Après tout il pouvait comprendre sa réaction. Le Gardien de la Brume semblait à cet instant complètement fou. Il examina le visage de l'argenté pour voir ce qui avait bien pu déclencher la presque folie de l'illusionniste. C'est là qu'il remarqua lui aussi la blessure à la lèvre. Ce n'était pas une simple entaille après un coup de poing, c'était bien une morsure. Oui, c'était forcément ça.

"Bien, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'y allez pas, je vais m'occuper de ces types."

Hibari aurait surement répliqué à ce qui ressemblait énormément à un ordre si celui qu'il portait n'était pas sur le point de s'effondrer. Il pourrait faire comprendre sa façon de penser à cet ananas plus tard. De plus pour l'instant, l'autre semblait dans un autre monde. Il avait l'air réellement disposé à faire souffrir ces types. Pour une morsure. Il s'avança donc, sans tenir compte du Gardien de la Brume. Il était assez grand pour prendre soin de lui-même, surtout maintenant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient sortis du bâtiment. Gokudera ferma hermétiquement les yeux et grogna. La lumière était un peu trop forte pour lui après avoir passé trois jours enfermé. Mais ça lui faisait du bien. Et il n'avait plus froid. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit fatigué. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus enfermé, il n'avait plus peur de ce qu'il se passerait s'il s'endormait.

"Hibari," murmura le métis avant de complètement tomber dans l'inconscient. Le japonais resserra à temps son emprise sur le plus jeune. Il remarqua que sa tête était baissée. Il la releva légèrement pour constater que les yeux de l'argenté étaient fermés. Il soupira. L'herbivore venait de s'endormir. Il se baissa et posa l'italien contre le mur. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et sortit son portable tout en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'entrepôt où désormais de faibles cris s'élevaient. Eh bien, il semblerait que le Gardien de la Brume s'amusait. Et honnêtement ce n'était pas lui qui allait l'arrêter. Au contraire, pour une fois peut-être dans sa vie, il soutenait un peu, mais vraiment un peu, l'illusionniste.

Il appela finalement l'autre herbivore et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix s'éleva de l'appareil.

"Oui, Hibari-san ?"

"J'ai trouvé l'herbiv…"

"Tu as trouvé Gokudera-kun ? Où est-ce qu'il est ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?" s'empressa de demander Tsuna, interrompant Hibari par la même occasion. Le brun se rendit finalement compte de ce qu'il venait de faire puisque tout de suite après il s'empressa de s'excuser. "Je suis désolé Hibari-san."

Hibari soupira et manqua de lever les yeux au ciel. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'italien. "L'herbivore va bien, il est en train de dormir."

"Vous êtes où ?"

"Pas la moindre idée."

"Ah, euh… d'accord. On arrive, Reborn dit qu'il sait comment vous trouver."

Hibari raccrocha sans donner de réponse. Il se dirigea vers l'adolescent qui était en train de dormir contre le mur. Maintenant qu'il y avait plus de lumière, il pouvait dire que l'argenté était en mauvais état. Pas au point que ce en serait mortel. Mais ça restait grave. A ce rythme, il aurait peut-être tenu une semaine de plus.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Tsuna arriva à l'endroit où se trouvaient ses gardiens, accompagné de Reborn. Le brun se précipita aux côtés de Gokudera quand il le vit. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses blessures. Il grimaça. Reborn inspecta également la Gardien de la Tempête avant de se tourner vers Hibari.

"Tu l'as trouvé où ?"

Hibari désigna l'entrepôt derrière lui. Reborn fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait pourquoi Hibari ne s'était pas plus éloigné du bâtiment. La réponse arriva au moment où l'arcobaleno allait exprimer son inquiétude à ce sujet. Mukuro sortit de l'entrepôt en souriant. Il repéra rapidement le groupe et se dirigea vers celui-ci. Il vit Hibari se tendre subtilement et Sawada tressaillir légèrement. Reborn fixait le Gardien de la Brume. Celui-ci souriait toujours et semblait plutôt content. Il remarqua l'argenté assis contre le mur et son sourire vacilla une microseconde.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais Mukuro ?" demanda Reborn, pas certain de la raison derrière le sourire de l'illusionniste.

"Je m'assurais que ces types retiennent bien la leçon." Son sourire s'élargit en repensant aux derrières minutes. Ces hommes n'allaient pas recommencer de sitôt. Tsuna frissonna. Il n'était pas sûr de valoir en savoir plus. Heureusement Reborn ne posa pas d'autres questions.

"On devrait y aller. Gokudera-kun a besoin de soins."

Hibari s'accroupit et attrapa le Gardien de la Tempête pour le mettre sur son dos. Une fois assuré qu'il n'allait pas tomber, il partit, sans faire attention si les autres le suivaient.

"Tsuna, appelle Yamamoto et Ryohei pour leur dire que c'est bon. Dis leur de nous rejoindre à l'entrée de la zone."

Tsuna acquiesça, son regard toujours porté sur le japonais aux cheveux noirs. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette sensation ? Il attrapa distraitement son portable pour appeler ces deux gardiens et suivit Hibari, Reborn et Mukuro derrière lui. Une fois son appel fait, il tourna la tête vers le Gardien de la Brume. Il n'aimait pas trop le regard que celui-ci portait et qui était fixait sur les deux gardiens devant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils parvinrent à l'entrée du complexe où Yamamoto, Ryohei et Lambo les attendaient. Tsuna n'aimait pas non plus le regard sur les visages des gardiens de la Pluie et du Soleil. Il ne leur allait pas. Les deux se pressèrent vers le groupe.

"Comment il va ?" demanda Yamamoto en jetant un regard inquiet vers l'argenté qui était toujours sur le dos du Gardien des Nuages.

"On doit l'emmener à l'hôpital," répondit l'arcobaleno. "On ferait mieux d'y aller."

Hibari hocha la tête et partit en direction du centre de la ville.

"Hibari, attends, une voiture doit venir nous chercher." Le japonais aux cheveux noirs se tourna vers le tueur à gage et lui jeta un regard noir. "Elle va arriver dans quelques minutes. Et ça sera plus rapide avec la voiture que si tu y allais à pied. Nous sommes loin de l'hôpital." Hibari fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'italien sur son dos. Sa respiration était faible mais régulière.

Il passa les prochaines minutes à se concentrer sur la respiration de l'argenté en attendant le véhicule qui finit par arriver. Il ouvrit la portière et s'engouffra dans la voiture avant de poser son fardeau sur la banquette en faisant étrangement attention à ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Celui-ci sentit le mouvement et ouvrit doucement les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que…"

"Hôpital," l'interrompit le Gardien des Nuages. Gokudera hocha faiblement la tête et se rendormit. Sa tête tomba sur l'épaule du japonais qui le fixa quelques secondes avant de regarder les autres membres monter dans la voiture.

Il jeta un regard méfiant à l'illusionniste qui ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, trop concentré sur le blessé. Tsuna observa ses deux gardiens à tour de rôle, cherchant à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Puis son regard tomba sur Gokudera. Il se mordit la lèvre face à l'état dans lequel il était. Il remarqua à peine que la voiture démarrer. Yamamoto, à côté de lui, observait le paysage, inhabituellement calme. Tout comme Ryohei qui fixait la "tête de poulpe" avec Lambo allongé sur ses cuisses en train de dormir. Après tout, lui aussi avait vécu une mauvaise épreuve.

Puis Yamamoto sortit de sa contemplation du paysage pour se tourner vers Reborn avec un froncement de sourcils. "Je croyais que les missions étaient censé être sans danger."

Reborn était en pleine réflexion quand le baseballeur l'interpella. Il était justement en train de penser à ça.

"Ça l'était."

"Alors comment ça a pu arriver ?" La voix de Yamamoto était trop calme. Trop plate. Et Tsuna n'aimait entendre cette voix chez Yamamoto. Parce qu'il était censé être joyeux, gai. Pas aussi froid et sérieux. Il ne devrait pas pouvoir tenir tête à Reborn de cette façon. Il n'aimait pas voir Reborn soupirer en réponse. En fait il n'aimait pas beaucoup de choses dans cette situation.

"Je ne sais pas, j'essaie encore de comprendre. Le groupe n'était pas assez puissant pour obtenir ce genre d'informations. Si ce qu'Hibari a dit est vrai et qu'ils savaient qui était sur la mission, ça veut dire que, soit ils sont plus puissants qu'on ne l'avait prévu, soit qu'il y a un traite au sein de la famille. Et je n'aime aucune de ces deux options. Je vais devoir en informer le Nono. Et penses-tu vraiment que je vous enverrais sur une mission aussi dangereuse alors qu'il s'agit de votre première mission officielle ?"

Le froncement de sourcils de Yamamoto s'approfondit. Son regard dériva vers Gokudera qui était confortablement installé contre Hibari. Celui-ci ne semblait pas se soucier du poids contre lui et regardait le paysage par la fenêtre. Il sentit le regard de baseballeur sur lui et tourna la tête vers ce dernier puis il regarda l'arcobaleno.

"Dans combien de temps on arrive à l'hôpital ?"

"Dans cinq minutes, tout au plus."

* * *

Vous avez vu ?! Il y a un développement pour les deux couples, c'est horrible. Mais ne vous inquiétez, je vais réussir à choisir.

Mais sinon, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ? Ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu j'espère ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Reborn ne sont pas les miens, ils sont la propriété d'Akira Amano.

**Fandom :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn !

**Auteur :** Efirg

**Genre :** Drama &amp; Hurt/Comfort

**Rating :** T

**Personnages :** H. Gokudera ; K. Hibari &amp; Mukuro R.

**Pairing :** Encore à déterminer

**Résumé :** Si le rouge lui va bien, alors il n'y a que lui qui puisse le teindre en rouge. Les autres les regretteront. Ou sinon, les gardiens de la Dixième génération sont envoyés à leur première mission officielle mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. Gokudera est kidnappé, Mukuro n'aime pas cette idée, Hibari… non plus et Tsuna et Yamamoto ne comprennent pas.

Là, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée ! J'étais très occupée avec mes concours et révisions et tout et tout. Le manque d'inspiration ayant un petit rôle là-dedans. Mais il est là, enfin ! Je suis encore désolée pour l'attente !

Allez j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Tsuna et Yamamoto vont avoir un petit moment. Oui je les aime aussi ces deux-là.

Encore une fois désolée pour les deux mois d'attente mais à partir de maintenant j'ai plus de temps libre alors je devrais prendre moins de temps pour le prochain chapitre.

Et l'histoire vient de passer de trois parties à plus, alors j'espère que ça ne gêne personne. Sur ce, bonne lecture et laissez vos impressions.

* * *

_"Dans combien de temps on arrive à l'hôpital __?__"_

_"Dans cinq minutes, tout au plus."_

Ainsi cinq minutes plus tard, le véhicule transportant l'ensemble des gardiens arriva à l'hôpital. Hibari descendit de la voiture et prit son fardeau sur le dos avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment, le reste des gardiens à sa suite.

Pendant que Gokudera était soigné par les médecins au service de la famille Vongola, les autres gardiens et Reborn étaient dans la salle d'attente. Une heure plus tard, le silence était toujours aussi tendu et palpable. Personne ne parlait, tous concentrés sur les événements récents. Finalement ce fut Reborn qui brisa le premier le silence.

"Bien," commença Reborn en fixant le Gardien des Nuages, "Hibari, comment est-ce que tu l'as trouvé et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Hibari regarda l'enfant et soupira. Expliquer serait trop long. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. "Un herbivore m'a mené jusqu'à l'entrepôt et j'ai trouvé l'autre herbivore accroché au plafond." Tsuna frissonna à cette déclaration. Il ne voulait pas s'imaginer à quoi ressembler son meilleur ami suspendu au plafond avec les blessures qu'il avait. Mais c'était trop tard. "Je l'ai détaché et des hommes nous ont attaqués," continua le japonais aux cheveux noirs sans faire attention à la réaction de son « patron ». "Et IL m'a interrompu," ajouta-t-il en fixant hostilement l'italien. Reborn soupira au manque d'information du gardien. Il se tourna vers l'autre gardien présent à ce moment-là qui n'avait pas dit un mot bien que son sourire était encore là.

"Mukuro, tu peux nous donner ta version ?"

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers l'arcobaleno et fronça les sourcils. Il se tut quelques secondes comme s'il se demandait de quoi ils parlaient.

"J'ai suivi Hibari," fut sa seule réponse. Comme si elle répondait à la question. Mais le concerné fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Cet enfoiré l'avait suivi et il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il n'aimait pas ça. Mais Reborn lui intima de ne pas faire démonstration de son mécontentement. Du moins pour l'instant. Hibari se renfrogna mais obéit. Ce qui relevait presque du miracle. "Et je ne t'ai pas interrompu. Je t'ai plutôt aidé tu ne penses pas ?" Reborn dut transformer Léon en pistolet pour empêcher Hibari d'attaquer l'illusionniste.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Mukuro ?" L'appelé haussa simplement les épaules. "Très bien et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant qu'Hibari et Gokudera étaient dehors ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit Arcobaleno, je m'assurais qu'ils retiennent la leçon."

"Quelle leçon ?"

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de l'illusionniste donna des frissons à la plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce (hors Reborn et Hibari). "Qu'ils ne doivent pas s'en prendre à ce qui ne leur appartient pas."

Hibari siffla et fusilla l'illusionniste du regard. "L'herbivore ne t'appartient pas."

Mukuro porta son regard sur le noir et son sourire s'affaissa légèrement. Tsuna fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand est-ce que se battre avec Hibari n'amusait pas Mukuro ? "Et il t'appartient peut-être ? Depuis quand le sort d'un herbivore t'intéresse ?"

La tension monta d'un cran tandis que les gardiens de la Brume et des Nuages se foudroyaient du regard. Tsuna avait la vague impression qu'un seul faux mouvement et les deux se sauteraient à la gorge. Il devait faire quelque chose avant que ça n'arrive parce qu'il ne pouvait garantir le bon état de l'hôpital. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il savait comment faire. La tension entre les deux était encore plus intense et lourde que la dernière fois et Tsuna commençait à comprendre vaguement pourquoi. Il jeta un regard inquiet vers le couloir où les médecins avaient emmené Gokudera. Il espérait qu'il irait bien.

Un mouvement à côté de lui le sortit de ses pensées. Yamamoto venait de se lever pour tenter de calmer les deux autres gardiens. Tsuna tenta de l'arrêter mais se figea quand il remarqua le regard que portait le Gardien de la Pluie. C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait, Yamamoto avait été plutôt calme ces dernières heures. Donc il n'arrêta pas Yamamoto. Mais il le regardait quand même avec une certaine inquiétude. Le brun se plaça entre les deux opposants sans être réellement au milieu. Juste assez pour les deux le remarquent.

"Gokudera n'appartient à personne et si vous commencez à vous battre, vous pensez que cet endroit y survivra ?"

Hibari se détourna de l'illusionniste pour fixer l'imbécile qui osait s'opposer à lui. Il ressentit l'irrésistible envie de le mordre à mort cependant il dut mettre ses envies de côté puisque le médecin arriva.

Toutes les personnes encore assises se levèrent mais Hibari ne s'en souciait pas. A vrai dire il ne se souciait pas beaucoup plus du compte rendu des blessures. Il avait pu le voir par lui-même donc ce qu'il entendait ne le surprenait pas trop. Il trouvait quand même étonnant que l'herbivore n'ait rien de casser hormis quelques-unes de ses côtes. Ce qui n'était pas non plus étonnant.

"… une des côtes a cependant perforé son poumon droit mais nous l'avons réparé." _Un poumon perforé. Pas étonnant qu'il avait du mal à respirer._ "Nous avons aussi dû poser des points de sutures parce que certaines plaies étaient profondes." _Oui surtout dans son dos._ "Heureusement aucune de ses blessures ne s'est infectée. Il a aussi perdu beaucoup de sang alors nous lui avons fait une transfusion." _Il avait perdu tant de sang que ça ? C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y repensait, l'herbivore était couvert de sang quand il l'avait trouvé. Le sol aussi. Et ses vêtements étaient aussi trempés de sang. D'ailleurs ça commençait à être désagréable._ "Sa gorge nous a aussi inquiétés parce qu'il a un important hématome mais rien n'a été endommagé." _En même temps un des types l'avait attrapé par la gorge et avait surement serré. Sans compter pendant la captivité._ "Il souffre également de déshydratation et de malnutrition mais nous allons devoir attendre qu'il se réveille pour régler ce problème." _C'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Il avait paru plus léger que la dernière fois._ "Il semble aussi vraiment épuisé mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il est maintenant hors de danger."

"Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?" s'empressa de demander Tsuna qui avait perdu quelques couleurs au compte rendu. Maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le voir.

"Il est en train de dormir, mais oui, vous pouvez. Par contre, évitez de faire trop de bruits, il a besoin de repos et de calme. Et pas plus de deux," dit le médecin avant de partir.

Tsuna fixa ses gardiens. "Alors qui vient avec moi ?"

Yamamoto s'avança vers Tsuna avant de se tourner vers les autres. "Ça vous dérange si j'y vais ?"

Ryohei posa sa main sur son épaule. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous à l'extrême. On ira après," déclara le boxeur en levant son pouce. Il savait que les deux plus jeunes étaient probablement les plus inquiets pour la tête de poulpe.

"Allez-y tous les deux, nous allons attendre ici," informa Reborn. Ça lui était inutile pour le moment d'aller voir Gokudera car celui-ci était inconscient et donc incapable de répondre à ses questions.

La chambre était simple, une télé accrochée au mur, un placard coincé dans un coin, une porte qui menait surement à la salle de bain et enfin le lit, collé contre le mur où reposait le Gardien de la Tempête. Tsuna sourit faiblement en voyant les bandages qui entouraient le corps de son ami. Mais au moins il allait mieux. Et il n'était plus aussi pâle que quand ils l'avaient trouvé.

"Ça fait bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?" demanda soudainement Yamamoto. Tsuna se tourna vers le baseballeur sans comprendre. "C'est rare de le voir dormir. Et même quand il dort, il a son… air… enfin tu vois. Là il a l'air… détendu ?" La fin de la phrase semblait hésitante et Tsuna pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Comment pouvait-on être détendu après avoir vécu ça ? Mais il devait s'avouer qu'il avait rarement vu l'italien sans son froncement de sourcil ou son air renfrogné. Même quand il s'adressait à lui. Là son visage était presque paisible. Le médecin avait dit qu'ils avaient dû réparer son poumon, donc il s'était fait opérer. Il devait encore être sous anesthésie.

Il alla se placer à côté de l'argenté et attrapa sa main. Quand Reborn lui avait parlé des missions, il s'y était opposé. Il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de ses amis sur des missions officielles des Vongola quand il y avait pleins d'autres personnes pour s'en occuper. Mais Reborn lui avait assuré que tout se passerait bien. Que ses gardiens étaient suffisamment puissants pour s'en sortir. Et puis Gokudera et Mukuro qui avaient déjà la connaissance du monde de la Mafia allaient chacun être dans une équipe différente. Donc il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Finalement il aurait dû écouter son instinct qui lui disait que quelque chose allait arriver. Mais les arguments de Reborn étaient durs à contester. Alors il avait accepté. Et maintenant Gokudera était à l'hôpital. Heureusement aucune de ses blessures n'était mortelle.

Son poignet était entouré d'un bandage plutôt épais. Hibari avait dit qu'il était suspendu au plafond. Surement par des chaînes ou une corde. Peu importe, l'un comme l'autre laissaient des marques assez profondes dans la chair au bout de trois jours. Il avait le même à l'autre poignet. Et son cou était également entouré d'un bandage. D'après le médecin, on avait dû l'attraper fortement à la gorge pour laisser un tel hématome. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette histoire.

Yamamoto s'assit sur le siège de l'autre côté du lit et attrapa la télécommande. Il rapprocha ses jambes et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, son attention tournée vers l'écran bien qu'il gardait un œil sur Gokudera. Tsuna s'assit également en gardant la main de l'italien dans la sienne. Quand il avait appris qu'ils avaient perdu le contact avec l'équipe de Gokudera, il avait eu peur. Pour Gokudera et pour Lambo surtout. Un peu pour Hibari. Mais le strict minimum quand on connaissait le personnage. Alors quand il avait compris que seuls Gokudera et Lambo étaient portés disparus, son cœur avait manqué un battement. Sans oublier le moment où il avait retrouvé Gokudera et Hibari près de l'entrepôt. Il s'était rappelé toutes les fois où Gokudera s'était retrouvé gravement blessé. Quand il l'avait protégé contre le compagnon à lunettes de Mukuro. Après son combat contre Belphégor où il avait réellement cru que l'italien ne s'en sortirait jamais. Après son combat contre Gamma où Yamamoto avait aussi été gravement blessé. Il resserra sa prise sur la main de l'argenté.

Yamamoto n'avait pas quittait la télévision des yeux et changeait la chaîne régulièrement. Ce qui paraissait étrange aux yeux de Tsuna qui n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir aussi agité. "Tout va bien Yamamoto ?"

Le brun se détourna et regarda Tsuna. Il pouvait clairement voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. "Oui Tsuna. Ne t'inquiétude pas. Et puis le médecin a dit que tout ira bien et qu'il a surtout besoin de se reposer." Il rit faiblement. "Et puis quand il va se réveiller, la première chose qu'il fera ça sera nous hurler dessus."

"Oui, tu as surement raison, mais…"

"Il s'en remettra Tsuna. Ce n'est pas la première fois." Ses derniers mots furent dits dans un murmure. Tsuna baissa la tête. Oui ce n'était pas la première fois. Gamma. Où celui-ci l'avait battu pour avoir des informations. Sur lui. Sur la raison pour laquelle il était « vivant ». Il releva la tête quand il entendit Yamamoto rire. Celui-ci s'aperçut que Tsuna le fixait et rigola un peu plus.

"Désolé, j'étais en train de me dire qu'ils avaient dû sacrément le droguer pour qu'il ait un visage aussi détendu. En plus tu savais qu'il était très résistant à toute sorte de somnifère et drogue ?" Tsuna secoua la tête, se demandant vaguement comment Yamamoto était au courant. Celui-ci dut prévoir son interrogation puisqu'il répondit. "Après un des entrainements de l'enfant, Gokudera et moi, on a été blessé. Shamal a dû lui administrer une double dose d'antidouleur. Il avait même râlé à cause de ça." Tsuna sourit également en imaginant la scène. "Alors j'ai demandé à Shamal et il me l'a dit. En râlant, lui aussi. Tu crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec sa sœur ?"

"Oui, peut-être."

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler, avec pour seul bruit celui de la télévision.

"Sinon comment s'est passé ta mission ?"

"Ça a été. Elle était facile. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit aussi simple pour les autres."

"Moi aussi. Alors ça fait quoi de remplir sa première mission officielle ?"

Mais un gémissement empêcha Yamamoto de répondre. Il éteignit la télé et se tourna vers Gokudera. Celui-ci laissa échapper un autre gémissement et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il fixa le plafond quelques secondes avant de comprendre où il se trouvait. Après avoir remarqué qu'il n'était pas seul, il se concentra sur les deux personnes qui le regardaient avec inquiétude.

"Judaïme ? Yamamoto ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?"

"Ha ha ha. Tu dois vraiment être drogué pour…"

"Yamamoto !" s'exclama le plus petit. "Laisse-le un peu se réveiller."

"Ah, désolé Gokudera."

Ce dernier grogna. "Tch, aussi stupide que d'habitude. Tout va bien alors." Yamamoto se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec un sourire gêné tout en s'excusant.

"Gokudera-kun, comment tu te sens ?"

"Euh… Tout va bien Judaïme, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter." Il tenta ensuite de s'asseoir mais une douleur à la poitrine l'en empêcha.

"Ah ! Non, reste allongé ! Tu avais des côtes cassées et l'une d'elles a perforé ton poumon."

_Un poumon perforé._ Ça expliquait pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait autant de mal à respirer. En même temps ça ne l'étonnait pas vu les coups qu'il s'était pris. Et visiblement il n'avait rien d'autre de cassé.

"Euh, Gokudera-kun, est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda un Tsuna hésitant face au silence de son ami. Celui-ci hocha distraitement la tête avant de froncer les sourcils.

"Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?"

"C'est Hibari-san qui t'a trouvé," répondit le châtain. "Avec Mukuro," rajouta-t-il avec plus d'hésitation. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de mentionner ce fait. Mais l'argenté réagit à peine à l'information. Il semblait concentré sur autre chose. Puis il écarquilla les yeux et s'assit brusquement faisant fi de la douleur à la poitrine et dans son dos. _Dos ?_

"Lambo ! Judaïme, vous l'avez trouvé ? Parce que j'ai dû le déposer dans un entrepôt aban…"

"Gokudera, on l'a trouvé. Il est dans la salle d'attente avec Sempaï," l'interrompit Yamamoto, plutôt surpris tout en faisant un signe de tête vers la salle en question à l'autre bout du couloir.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche de l'argenté avant qu'il ne remarque la manière dont il avait réagi. Il reprit donc son air habituel et répondit par un "Très bien" qu'il espérait de mauvaise foi. Cependant ce manège ne fonctionna pas puisque Tsuna sourit et Yamamoto rigola. Ce qui irrita l'italien qui ne manqua pas de la faire remarquer. "Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire idiot de baseballeur ?"

Mais l'explosion de l'argenté ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité du plus grand qui se tourna vers Tsuna. "Je te l'avais dit, la première chose qu'il fera en se réveillant, ce sera nous hurler dessus. Enfin plutôt me hurler dessus."

"Qui est en train de hurler ?"

"Gokudera-kun, calme-toi s'il-te-plaît. On est dans un hôpital." La phrase de Tsuna sembla fonctionner puisque l'italien se calma immédiatement, non sans jeter un regard noir à Yamamoto qui sourit en réponse.

Or la colère passée, Gokudera ressentit pleinement ses blessures et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Il se rallongea et son dos se fit un peu plus douloureux. Génial, il était blessé à la poitrine et dans son dos. Tout simplement génial. "Merde, mais ils sont pas censés me mettre sous morphine ?"

Yamamoto jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran qui affichait les constantes du patient mais se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi chercher. Gokudera remarqua ce qu'il faisait et soupira. "Laisse tomber, yakyu baka, c'est pas grave." L'interpelé eut un sourire gêné et obéit. Il rassit et fixa l'argenté qui retenait avec peine un gémissement de douleur. Bon sang, sa tête lui faisait maintenant un mal de chien. Et quand il voulut lever son bras pour la passer dans ses cheveux et espérer calmer son mal de tête, il s'aperçut que Tsuna tenait encore sa main.

D'ailleurs celui-ci s'en rendit compte également et lâcha immédiatement sa main en s'excusant. Gokudera le regardait s'excuser sans rien dire, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi le Judaïme agissait ainsi. Puis il finit par se relever et agita les bras en disant à son patron que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il n'avait surtout pas à s'excuser ainsi. Yamamoto observait la scène, un sourire aux lèvres. D'ordinaire les rôles étaient inversés : Gokudera qui s'obstinait à s'excuser et Tsuna qui le suppliait presque d'arrêter.

Finalement les deux se calmèrent et Gokudera demanda à ce qu'ils lui passent le dossier accroché au bout de son lit.

"Ano, Gokudera-kun, ce n'est pas censé être confidentiel ou quelque chose du genre ?" demanda Tsuna en lui passant quand même le dossier.

"Ne vous en faîtes pas Judaïme, c'est mon dossier, je ne pense pas qu'il peut m'apprendre des choses que je ne sais pas. Hormis mes blessures."

Tsuna hocha la tête. Gokudera balaya les feuilles du regard, assimilant les informations au sujet de ses blessures. Bon, rien de grave. Tsuna et Yamamoto le regardaient parcourir les documents des yeux sans que son expression ne change une seule fois. Comme s'il lisait le dossier d'un autre. _Il est très concentré, j'ai l'impression_, pensa Tsuna. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet quand ils le virent porter sa main à son cou. Finalement il reposa le dossier, les sourcils froncés. Ce que remarqua Tsuna.

"Un problème Gokudera-kun ?"

"Eh bien… qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux hommes qui m'ont enlevé ?"

"Mukuro dit s'en être chargé. Pourquoi ?"

"Mukuro… Non, pour rien," répondit distraitement Gokudera. Le silence s'installa quelques minutes avant que Yamamoto ne se lève et déclare qu'il allait chercher le médecin. Il ne resta plus que Tsuna et Gokudera dans la chambre. Tsuna ne put se retenir plus longtemps et s'inclina devant un Gokudera surpris.

"Euh… Judaï-"

"Je suis désolé, Gokudera-kun."

"Hein ?! Pourquoi ?" La panique pouvait presque s'entendre dans sa voix quand il vit Tsuna s'excuser pour la seconde fois en moins d'une heure.

"Je suis désolé que tu te retrouves à l'hôpital. Quand Reborn m'a parlé des missions, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Mais Reborn m'a dit que il s'agissait surement d'une appréhension due au fait que c'était vos premières missions en tant que gardiens alors je l'ai écouté. Mais j'aurais dû insister. Comme ça tu ne te serais pas retrouvé à l'hôpital. Je sais que ce n'était pas ta première mission et je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es blessé. Mais à chaque fois, je me sens mal de te voir comme ça. Parce que Gokudera-kun est un ami précieux et je n'aime pas voir mes amis blessés. J'étais très inquiet quand on a perdu le contact avec ton groupe," comme Tsuna avait encore la tête baissée, il n'aperçut pas le changement d'expression de son gardien," et plus quand on a appris que Lambo et toi aviez disparu. Tu n'imagines pas le soulagement que j'ai ressenti quand Hibari-san m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il t'avait trouvé." Tsuna releva la tête. "Je suis content que tu ailles bien Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera qui affichait une mine sombre sourit légèrement en entendant la dernière phrase. Mais ça n'apaisait pas le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

"Je suis désolé Judaïme. De vous avoir inquiéter. Je suis sincèrement désolé."

Tsuna regardait son gardien s'excuser pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas coupable – si quelqu'un devait s'excuser c'était lui –. Il n'aimait pas l'expression que l'argenté avait. Celle d'avoir l'impression de l'avoir déçu – or c'était loin d'être le cas –. On aurait dit celle d'un petit animal qui avait peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. _Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être une des seules personnes à avoir vu cette expression sur le visage de Gokudera-kun ?_ constata tristement Tsuna. Cependant il n'eut pas le loisir de répondre et de rassurer son gardien puisque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit faisant apparaître Yamamoto accompagné du médecin. Celui-ci s'approcha de Gokudera qui avait pris un air suspicieux et suivait avec attention le médecin du regard.

"Bien, je vois que vous êtes réveillé. Parfait." Il se tourna vers Yamamoto et Tsuna. "Vous pouvez nous laisser, s'il-vous-plaît ?" Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent et sortirent de la salle, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à Gokudera. Ils rejoignirent la salle d'attente où Tsuna constata avec étonnement que Mukuro et Hibari étaient encore là et pas en train de se battre. Ryohei se leva et se dirigea vers eux.

"Alors, comment va tête de poulpe ?"

"Il va bien. Il s'est réveillé et le médecin est avec lui."

"Il a dit quelque chose ?" demanda Reborn en s'approchant du groupe d'adolescents.

"Il se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé et il s'inquiétait pour Lambo," lui répondit son élève qui jeta un coup d'œil à l'enfant profondément endormi sur son siège. Le médecin arriva à ce moment.

"Bon, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, il va bien. Je suis surpris qu'il soit déjà réveillé mais tout devrait bien se passer. Vous pouvez aller le voir." Le médecin sourit une dernière fois et partit. Tsuna, Yamamoto et Ryohei ne se firent pas prier et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la chambre de l'argenté. Ryohei prit au passage Lambo qui continuait de dormir. Ne restèrent plus que Reborn, Hibari et Mukuro. Le premier fixait les deux autres.

"J'ai réservé des chambres dans l'hôtel en face. Allez-y si vous ne voulez pas venir," informa l'arcobaleno avant de se détourner et de suivre les quatre gardiens.

Mais Hibari et Mukuro ne bougèrent pas. Ils ne se fixaient pas non plus. Leurs regards étaient portés sur le couloir qu'avaient emprunté tous les autres. Et donc ils restèrent comme cela jusqu'à la fin des horaires de visites. Tsuna et les autres réapparurent et surpris de les voir encore là. Et calmes. Tsuna tourna la tête à gauche et à droite pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de dégâts mais tout indiquait que les deux gardiens ne s'étaient pas affrontés. Comme quoi les miracles existaient.

"Ano, Hibari-san, Mukuro, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore ici ?" demanda le brun avec hésitation.

Les deux interpellés tournèrent la tête vers lui mais ne répondirent pas. A vrai dire Mukuro ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était resté. Peut-être pour avoir une chance de voir l'argenté seul. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ce dernier était ensanglanté et mal au point. Maintenant il devait aller mieux. Mais il devait aussi être à nouveau blanc. Le problème désormais était l'alouette qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

D'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle le japonais était resté était simple : garder un œil sur l'herbivore de la Brume. Tant que celui-ci sera là, lui ne bougerait pas. L'herbivore blessé avait surement assez de soucis comme ça. Attends. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait sauvé qu'il devait continuer de le surveiller. Sans compter que le concerné ne devait pas apprécier ça. Etre surveillé. Mais d'un autre côté, quelque chose l'empêchait de laisser l'herbivore ananas seul avec lui. Le premier était trop dangereux. Il l'avait constaté dans l'entrepôt, même s'il l'avait approuvé un tant soit peu. Le deuxième était trop vulnérable.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse de ses gardiens, Tsuna soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans faire attention si les gardiens en question le suivaient. Yamamoto, Ryohei avec Lambo dans les bras et Reborn eux aussi partirent à la suite de Tsuna.

Et encore une fois, il ne resta plus que Hibari et Mukuro. Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir. Hibari ne le lâcha pas des yeux et Mukuro ne s'en soucia pas. Il avançait dans le couloir, sans faire attention au personnel qui ne le remarquait pas. Il savait que le Gardien des Nuages le suivait désormais. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et entra. Gokudera était allongé dans le lit, les yeux fermés. Il s'approcha lentement, incapable de dire si l'argenté dormait. Il eut sa réponse quand le métis ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui. Mukuro le vit se tendre.

"Je croyais que les heures de visites étaient finies."

"Elles le sont."

Gokudera grogna à la réponse. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Je suis venu te rendre visite." Il était maintenant juste à côté du lit. "Et pas la peine d'être aussi tendu, il y a l'alouette dehors, près de la porte."

Gokudera fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait qu'Hibari soit dehors ? Non, mauvaise question, plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'Hibari faisait encore là. A l'hôpital ? Parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que les hôpitaux soient le lieu préféré des carnivores. Il n'y avait que de faibles herbivores, blessés et … faibles. Sans intérêt. Et pourquoi il était devant sa chambre ? Et… Non, Hibari n'était pas le problème. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Le problème était dans sa chambre. Lui rendre visite ? Il devait sérieusement être dans les vapes. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que Mukuro était dans sa chambre, pour lui rendre _visite_ et parce qu'Hibari était juste dehors, pour… pour quoi ? Aucune idée. Mais non, il n'était pas dans les vapes. Sous morphine mais pas dans les vapes. Sous morphine et il avait encore mal. La morphine n'était pas assez puissante mais elle coulait dans ses veines. Et il avait vérifié, l'appareil fonctionnait.

Quelqu'un allait devoir lui expliquer pourquoi il y était insensible ? D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que les médecins s'embêtaient ? Autant donner le médicament à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il s'égarait. Et puis il avait déjà la réponse. Sa sœur avait un grand rôle là-dedans. Enfin sa demi-sœur. D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'elle était ? Elle n'avait pas été prévenue ? Non, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Il n'avait pas besoin de son débordement d'Amour. Assez de soucis comme ça. Comme par exemple le Gardien de la Brume dans sa chambre en train de la fixer étrangement.

"Quoi ?"

"Kufufu, je trouve ça amusant. Ton visage est plus expressif que je le pensais."

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait l'ananas ? Et il n'avait pas fini de le fixer ainsi. Lui donnait l'impression d'être une bête de foire. On l'avait assez regardé comme ça. Trop souvent. Chez lui. Dehors. A cause de son métissage. A cause de son talent. A cause de…

"Arrête de me fixer comme ça !"

Mukuro parut sur le coup plutôt surpris avant de sourire. L'argenté avait repris du poil de la bête il semblerait.

"Oya, oya, ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton visage est agréable à regarder. Malgré…" Mukuro attrapa la mâchoire de Gokudera et fixa hostilement la morsure sur sa lèvre inférieure. Hayato attrapa le poignet de Mukuro et lui jeta un regard noir. Il commença à resserrer sa prise. Le plus vieux le regarda, amusé. "Kufufu, tu veux voir lequel de nous deux lâchera en premier ?" Il desserra avec facilité les doigts qui entouraient son poignet et observa les bandages sur le poignet blanc du métis. Blanc. Toujours aussi blanc. Même les bandages l'étaient. Mais il savait que dessous, ce n'était pas aussi blanc. Violet peut-être à présent. Mais toujours pas rouge. La main qui tenait le menton de l'argenté descendit lentement jusqu'à son cou qu'il effleura avec légèreté. Il ne manqua pas la micro-grimace de Gokudera quand il toucha la peau. Celle-ci était encore sensible visiblement.

Puis sa main partit vers la nuque pour remonter dans la chevelure argentée. Il joua avec quelques mèches. C'était assez agréable. Et doux. Le métis ne bougeait toujours pas. Son esprit lui hurlait de faire quelque chose mais son corps ne l'écoutait pas. Non pas qu'il était tendu. Au contraire, son corps se détendait progressivement, comme s'il avait accepté la présence de l'illusionniste. Mais il ne l'avait PAS accepté. Alors pourquoi il était détendu ?

Mukuro lâcha le poignet qu'il tenait toujours et fit remonter sa main gauche le long du bras de l'argenté. Il eut un sourire amusé en sentant les frissons qui couvraient la peau d'Hayato. Puis il attrapa la main de ce dernier qu'il amena près de son visage. Des doigts fins et longs. Doigts de pianiste. Et Hayato était un pianiste. Non, avait été. Il n'avait pas joué depuis…

"C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as joué ?" Il était curieux. L'adolescent était surprenant. Qui pourrait imaginer que cet adolescent à l'apparence rebelle et au caractère explosif s'avérait être le meilleur étudiant – ou presque – de son lycée et qu'il savait jouer du piano ? Très bien en plus. Il avait entendu sa sœur le dire. Elle devait bien être la seule à l'avoir entendu.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?" Gokudera n'avait pas besoin de précision pour comprendre la question. Mukuro fixait sa main avec intérêt et son pouce touchait ses doigts. Longs et fins. Parfaits pour jouer. Jouer à quoi ? Au piano bien sûr. Mais il ne jouait plus. Le piano le rendait mélancolique. Le piano ramenait des souvenirs. Des souvenirs heureux. Trop heureux. Trop douloureux. Alors il ne jouait plus. Les touches blanches et noires pouvaient se recouvrir de poussière, il ne s'en souciait pas. Ce n'était pas lui qui irait les nettoyer.

"Je suis curieux. Alors ?"

Mais Hayato refusait de répondre. Répondre signifiait se rappeler. Se rappeler des heures d'apprentissage avec son professeur, avec la gentille dame au beau sourire et aux longs cheveux argentés. Comme les siens. La même chevelure grise argentée. La dame qui lui souriait, sincèrement. Celle qui avait arrêté de venir à partir de son troisième anniversaire. Celle qui s'était avéré être sa mère. Sa véritable mère. Celle qui lui avait donné naissance. Celle qui était morte le jour de son troisième anniversaire. Celle qui…

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand il sentit un doigt sur sa joue. Un doigt qui semblait effacer quelque chose. Quelque chose d'humide. De salé. Il leva les yeux vers Mukuro qui le regardait presqu'avec douceur. C'était étrange. Le pouce changea de joue. Il réalisa. Il pleurait. Ce que Mukuro essuyait, ce qui troublait sa vue, c'était ses larmes. Il pleurait. Il PLEURAIT. Devant Mukuro. Il pleurait à cause d'une simple question. Si Mukuro n'avait pas posé cette question, il n'aurait pas pleuré. Et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Les larmes coulaient. Silencieusement. Elles se libéraient. Enfin.

Mukuro continuait d'essuyer les larmes sur les joues pâles de l'argenté. Il avait été surpris de voir Gokudera se mettre à pleurer. Alors il avait senti un étrange pincement au cœur et sa main gauche s'était déplacé vers le visage du métis. Il se mit à masser lentement la nuque qu'il tenait encore dans l'espoir de… réconforter l'argenté. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa question ait un tel effet. Qu'elle fasse pleurer le Gardien de la Tempête. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que celui-ci soit si sensible. Mais ça ne devait pas l'étonner. Du moins pas tant que ça. Hayato était plus fragile qu'il ne laissait à penser. Sa possession lui avait appris ça. La barrière qu'avait dressée l'argenté. Il l'avait effleurée. A l'époque, elle tenait, forte mais instable en même temps. Il ne s'y était pas attardé. Maintenant elle avait pu être renforcée.

Il s'approcha doucement d'Hayato jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. "Tu es vraiment magnifique comme ça, les larmes te vont à ravir." Gokudera le fixa, surpris. Puis sa surprise se mua rapidement en colère. Son moyen de défense. Mukuro ne mentait pas. Il trouvait réellement beau, l'eau cristalline s'échappant de ses yeux qui abordaient une couleur plus verte, plus lumineuse, moins grise. "Kufufufufu, calme-toi, pas la peine de t'énerver de la sorte. Je ne fais que constater."

"Va te faire foutre !" répliqua Hayato en tentant de se dégager mais l'illusionniste avait une forte prise. Il finit par abandonner, comprenant que l'autre ne le lâcherait pas. Mais pas sans lui jeter un regard meurtrier, _digne du carnivore_, songea Mukuro en souriant. Mais ça le l'atteignait pas. Il en avait l'habitude avec l'alouette carnivore.

Après quelques minutes, les larmes s'étaient taries mais Mukuro n'avait toujours lâché l'argenté qui s'était à présent fait à l'idée. Enfin non pas vraiment. Il essayait de faire lâcher l'autre mais ça ne servait à rien. Il soupira. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Et revoilà le retour des questions floues et vagues. Mais étrangement Mukuro comprit ce que demandait le plus petit. "Comme je l'ai dit à Tsunayoshi et aux autres, je leur ai appris la leçon." Gokudera lui lança un regard interrogateur. Enfin plutôt incertain. "Qu'ils n'auraient pas dû s'en prendre à ce qui m'appartient."

"Quoi ?! Eh enfoiré ! Je ne t'appar…" commença à crier Gokudera avant d'être interrompu par Mukuro qui plaça sa main gauche au niveau de la clavicule du plus jeune. Il dégagea légèrement la robe d'hôpital pour laisser apparaître la marque de morsure qu'il avait faîte il y a deux semaines de ça.

"Je t'ai marqué," déclara simplement Mukuro en passant se doigts sur l'ancienne blessure.

"Qu'est-ce que… ?! Enfoiré ! Ce n'est pas une marque d'appartenance. Je ne suis p…" Gokudera fut une nouvelle fois interrompu quand Mukuro mit sa main devant sa bouche. Ce dernier se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit à côté de l'oreille de l'argenté qui tenta de reculer mais Mukuro maintenait toujours sa nuque. Il frissonna quand il sentit le souffle de l'illusionniste contre son oreille.

"Je peux te marquer une nouvelle fois. Tu m'appartiens et cela signifie que ces types n'avaient pas le droit de te toucher. Ton rouge t'irait bien, non ? Il te va bien, mais ils n'avaient pas le droit. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse teindre cette blancheur." Il mordilla alors le lobe de l'oreille de Gokudera qui se figea. A cause des paroles ou de l'action. Il ne savait pas. Mais il ne bougeait plus. Il voulait repousser Mukuro mais ses bras refusaient obstinément de bouger, de se lever pour se placer sur les épaules du plus grand.

"Sinon, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question." Gokudera ne pouvait pas le voir mais il était sûr que Mukuro souriait. Fichu ananas. Pas moyen qu'il s'occupe de ses affaires. Ça ne lui servait à rien de savoir. Curiosité. Tch, ce n'était pas lui qui allait satisfaire sa curiosité. Et ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait le renseigner. La main sur sa nuque se dirigea une nouvelle fois dans ses cheveux. Il la sentait peigner et tripoter quelques mèches. "Tu ne me hurles pas dessus cette fois ?"

Non, il ne lui hurlait pas dessus. Et il ne lui hurlerait pas dessus. Parce que son esprit était concentré sur autre chose. Le souffle près de son oreille. La main dans ses cheveux. Ça faisait longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas passé sa main dans ses cheveux avec autant de douceur. Si une main touchait ses cheveux, c'était pour les attraper violemment. Comme ces types qui l'avaient capturé. Comme ces types en Italie. D'habitude c'était douloureux. Là c'était agréable.

Mukuro se redressa et sourit, amusé par la réaction de l'argenté. Il aurait presque juré entendre un ronronnement. Le métis était absolument adorable comme ça. Il avait même fermé les yeux et s'était légèrement penché à son contact. Oui, adorable. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Mukuro se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci tressaillit avant de se détendre. Trop rapidement, selon lui. Mais cette fois-ci, le baiser n'était pas aussi agressif et violent que la dernière fois. Et la main était encore dans ses cheveux. Le contact était doux. Trop doux encore. Avant que Mukuro stoppe le baiser, un sourire presque moqueur sur le visage.

"Kufufufu, tu as l'air très mignon comme ça." Le commentaire ajouta quelques rougeurs au visage d'Hayato dont son expression passa de la gêne à la colère. Mukuro fit fi de cette réaction et embrassa une nouvelle fois l'argenté, étouffant un gémissement surpris de ce dernier. Mais avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Mukuro introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche et commença à la faire jouer avec son homologue. Gokudera tenta d'éloigner la sienne mais Mukuro était invasif et s'amusait à exploiter la cavité buccale de la Tempête. Celui-ci tenta de s'extirper de la prise de l'autre mais rien n'y faisait, il était fermement maintenu contre l'illusionniste.

Il parvint à placer ses bras contre la poitrine de l'autre mais il ne pouvait toujours pas l'éloigner. Ce dernier s'éloigna finalement, mais très légèrement. Juste assez pour que Gokudera puisse reprendre son souffle.

"Calme-toi, tu commences à être tendu, ce n'est pas bon pour tes blessures," souffla l'illusionniste en se remettant à caresser le crâne de l'argenté. "Détends-toi." Il se pencha de nouveau et l'embrassa. Hayato se laissa faire, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Ne rien faire. Répondre. Se débattre. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que Mukuro l'embra…

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement ?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Reborn ne sont pas les miens, ils sont la propriété d'Akira Amano.

**Fandom :** Katekyo Hitman Reborn !

**Auteur :** Efirg

**Genre :** Drama &amp; Hurt/Comfort

**Rating :** T

**Personnages :** H. Gokudera ; K. Hibari &amp; Mukuro R.

**Pairing :** Surpirse !

**Résumé :** Si le rouge lui va bien, alors il n'y a que lui qui puisse le teindre en rouge. Les autres les regretteront. Ou sinon, les gardiens de la Dixième génération sont envoyés à leur première mission officielle mais les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu. Gokudera est kidnappé, Mukuro n'aime pas cette idée, Hibari… non plus et Tsuna et Yamamoto ne comprennent pas.

Bon... Euh...

...

... Comment dire ça ? ... Désolée pour ce retard... Extrêmement long...

Je m'excuse vraiment pour ce long retard mais le manque d'inspiration et la flemme ont eu raison de moi. De plus, comme j'étais en vacances, je n'ai pas eu l'ordi souvent, ect... Mais vous vous en foutez un peu. Donc, je suis encore désolée.

Sinon, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les premiers. Mais c'est un choix de ma part pour pouvoir poster un chapitre avant la rentrée où le temps que je pourrai consacrer aux fanfictions sera considérablement réduit bien que j'essayerais d'écrire un peu. Du coup, les prochain chapitres seront surement aussi courts. Espérant que ça ne vous gênera pas.

A part ça...

Je tiens à vraiment remercier **Titachiin**, parce que ton premier commentaire m'a vraiment reboostée pour continuer ma fic, sans compter les suivants, alors merci sincèrement. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, tu vas pouvoir enfin lire le chapitre 4 en espérant qu'il ne te déçoive pas. Ouais, c'est vrai que j'ai inclus Yamamoto. Au début qu'il n'était pas censé apparaître comme ça, mais comme j'ai décidé de rallonger ma fic, il va surement avoir une place un peu plus important (comme Tsuna), mais comme ami. J'ai déjà du mal avec Hibari et Mukuro, alors... Donc voilà la suite.

Et merci aussi à **Himutsu-chan**. Ta review aussi était encourageante.

Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture. Et j'espère que les réactions d'Hibari, Mukuro et Gokudera ne vont pas vous déplaire.

Et encore une fois, si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je les corrigerai.

* * *

_"Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement ?"_

Gokudera écarquilla les yeux au son de la voix et se remit à se débattre. Mukuro mit finalement fin au baiser et se tourna vers l'intrus, un sourire présent sur le visage bien qu'un peu ennuyé d'avoir été interrompu. Mais ce sentiment disparut rapidement en voyant la tête que faisait l'autre. Hibari était entouré d'une aura meurtrière. Hayato, encore piégé par l'illusionniste, fixait le corbeau d'un air surpris. Il sentit malgré lui quelques sueurs froides face à l'aura du Gardien des Nuages. Tout le contraire de Mukuro qui était plutôt amusé.

"Il se passe exactement ce que tu penses qu'il se passe, ma chère alouette." Le sourire sur son visage et le ton n'aidèrent pas à détendre l'atmosphère. Et Gokudera avait l'impression d'étouffer. Les deux étaient sur le pied de guerre. Un mouvement de travers et ils se sauteraient dessus. Et lui ne pouvait grand-chose pas faire dans son état. Sans oublier que la prise qu'exerçait Mukuro s'était resserrée. Il tenait fermement son poignet, indisposé à le lâcher. Ce qui ne plaisait pas à Hibari, clairement sur le point d'attraper ses armes.

"Relâche-le !"

"En quel honneur ?"

L'air s'alourdit encore plus, si c'était possible. S'il pouvait, Hayato se serait laissé tomber sur son oreiller. Les deux plus puissants gardiens de sa génération étaient dans sa chambre d'hôpital, SA chambre, prêts à s'égorger. Et lui, même si ça commençait à le démanger, ne pouvait rien faire. De un, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'armes. De deux, parce qu'il était blessé. Et de trois, parce que s'interposer entre les deux équivalait à un suicide. Sauf qu'il n'existait qu'une personne capable de s'interposer malgré les risques. Et Hayato se surprit à espérer qu'il soit là. Il se gifla mentalement. La morphine et la fatigue. C'était elles les responsables. Le baseballeur était bien où il était. Probablement à l'hôtel qui était probablement près de l'hôpital. La voix d'Hibari le ramena à la réalité.

"… te mordre à mort."

Il regarda alors les deux intrus qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé mais se fixaient en chien de faïence. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être tranquille. Mais non, pas moyen. Il avait deux gardiens dans sa chambre qui n'allaient pas partir de sitôt. Et comment ils surveillaient les couloirs dans cet hôpital ? Ce n'était pas la fin d'horaires de visite ? Il se gifla intérieurement à cette pensée. Entre Mukuro qui pouvait disparaître et Hibari que personne n'osait contrarier, évidement les deux pouvaient se balader comme ils l'entendaient… et donc venir de sa chambre. Il ferma les yeux dans une tentative de se calmer. Parce que oui, il commençait à être agacé. Et généralement, après l'agacement venait la colère et se mettre en colère contre les deux-là pouvait soit rallonger son séjour à l'hôpital – dans le meilleur des cas –, soit précipiter sa mort. Et non merci, il ne souhaitait ni rester à l'hôpital plus longtemps que nécessaire, ni mourir. Autant auparavant ça lui aurait été égal, mais maintenant… Deuxième gifle imaginaire. Pas le moment. Surtout s'il souhaitait se calmer. Donc il inspira. Profondément. Et expira. Profondément aussi.

La tension était toujours aussi lourde, mais plus facile à supporter maintenant qu'il avait repris un tant soit peu ses esprits. En même temps, Mukuro l'avait embrassé. Trois fois. Enfin quatre si on comptait la dernière fois… Et… Troisième gifle imaginaire. C'est qu'il commençait à les collectionner. De toute façon, c'était de la faute aux deux types dans sa chambre. Qui ne faisaient nullement attention à lui. Même Mukuro, qui pourtant le tenait encore. Et plus fort qu'avant. Ce qui n'était pas très agréable, compte tenu de ses blessures. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Et puis quoi encore. Comme si sa fierté n'en avait pas assez pris. Donc il continua de respirer calmement et lentement.

"Mais dis-moi, ma chère alouette, pourquoi est-ce que cela t'irrite à ce point ?"

Et Mukuro ne voyait pas que l'autre gardien était sur le point de lui sauter dessus et de, par conséquent, tout détruire. Quoique si, il le voyait, mais ne s'en souciait pas. Et après ça serait le Judaïme qui payerait. Et ça il en était hors de question. D'accord, une autre inspiration. Rester calme. Ne pas s'énerver. Mais quand il sentit l'aura d'Hibari devenir encore plus agressive _– d'ailleurs, le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas encore jetés dessus restait encore un mystère, qu'Hayato mit de côté pour le moment –_, il craqua. Mais il n'explosa pas comme il l'aurait fait d'ordinaire.

"Mukuro, Hibari," commença-t-il alors froidement, attirant l'attention des deux gardiens. "Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez décidé de vous battre dans ma chambre ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre," répondit Mukuro, un soupçon de sourire sur les lèvres – _un jour, il lui ferait avaler son sourire à cet ananas _–. "On ne se bat pas."

Gokudera le foudroya du regard avec une intensité qui surprit l'illusionniste.

"Non c'est vrai, vous ne vous battez pas. Ou pas encore. Puisque tu t'amuses à provoquer ce fou du combat. Alors maintenant si vous voulez bien, sortez de ma chambre." Sauf qu'aucun des deux ne bougea. Evidemment, il aurait dû s'en douter, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'écouteraient ? Mais maintenant qu'il avait ouvert le bouchon, toutes la frustration et la colère qu'il avait embouteillées jusque-là voulaient sortir et il n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de les retenir.

Il attrapa alors un des bras de Mukuro qui le retenait encore et le serra jusqu'à lui faire lâcher prise. Puis il se dégagea et gratifia les deux intrus d'un regard noir. Il ne cilla pas au retour de celui d'Hibari, trop pris dans sa colère. Certe il n'avait peut-être pas le charisme de Mukuro, la présence d'Hibari ou l'aura du Judaïme, mais il savait comment faire connaître son avis, même face à ces deux types. La colère, la frustration, la fatigue et la douleur n'étaient pas un bon mélange.

"Vous. Sortez. Maintenant. De. Ma. Chambre. Ou je trouve un moyen de détruire cette chambre et celles autour et on verra qui de nous trois Tsuna croira." Bon il n'était pas du genre à faire des coups comme ça et l'idée de mentir à Tsuna ne lui plaisait absolument pas mais il commençait à en avoir marre. Il venait de se faire torturer pendant trois jours et ne s'était reposé que quelques heures. Alors hein, tant pis si ça pouvait paraître bas ou non, il s'en fichait.

Les deux gardiens qui s'étaient lâchés du regard dès que l'argenté avait parlé se fixèrent une nouvelle fois avant de regarder le blessé. Et celui-ci avait l'air décidé à faire ce qu'il fallait pour les faire sortir. Sans compter que le Gardien de la Tempête avait aussi tendance à détruire des choses quand il se battait. Bien que Mukuro doutait de comment il ferait sans ses explosifs. Quoiqu'avec sa flamme, on ne pouvait pas savoir. La Flamme de la Tempête portait bien son nom.

Il soupira. L'argenté avait raison. Tsuna croirait surement son Gardien de la Tempête plutôt qu'eux. Vu leur talent naturel pour le combat et la destruction. Il se leva donc et marcha vers la porte. Il constata avec amusement qu'Hibari se tendit quand il passa près de lui. Une fois devant la porte, il se tourna vers les deux autres, ou plus précisément vers l'argenté.

"Tu sais, je n'ai toujours pas eu ma réponse. Quand tu seras prêt, tu pourras me la donner." Et il sortit. Comme ça. Et maintenant il était seul avec Hibari qui se tourna vers lui, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

"De quoi il parle ?"

"En quoi ça te concerne ?" répliqua immédiatement l'argenté. "Non, en quoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu t'es transformé en défenseur d'herbivore récemment ?"

Hibari haussa un sourcil à la dernière question du métis. Mais ne s'en soucia pas plus longtemps. En puis l'herbivore avait raison, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Cependant il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de ce sentiment. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le Gardien de la Brume près de celui de la Tempête. Et il avait toujours fait confiance à son instinct. Même s'il ne le comprenait pas toujours.

"Donc ?"

Gokudera écarquilla les yeux. "Mais t'es pas croyable ! Je te dis que ça ne te regarde…" Il ne finit pas sa phrase puisqu'Hibari s'était maintenant approché et était un peu trop proche de lui à son goût. Il se recula instinctivement. "Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

Il laissa échapper un bruit de surprise quand les doigts d'Hibari finirent sur sa joue avant de descendre vers son cou, effleurant doucement les bandages jusqu'à arriver à la base du cou où se trouvait sa morsure. Hibari fronça les sourcils. Alors c'était ce que Mukuro voulait dire. Puis il retira sa main, non sans effleurer la lèvre inférieure de l'argenté, ou plus précisément la marque sur la lèvre. Celle qui avait libéré la folie de Mukuro dans l'entrepôt. Il se releva finalement sans faire attention à l'expression de l'argenté. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais, comme Mukuro, il regarda une dernière fois le blessé.

"Tu ne lui appartiens pas." Et il sortit. Laissant un Gokudera abasourdi. Assis sur son lit. Encore en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. D'abord Mukuro l'embrassait. Et maintenant Hibari… lui… caressait le visage… Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête. Comme pour tenter de revenir à la réalité. Mais c'était la réalité. Il pouvait encore sentir les doigts du corbeau sur sa peau. Ils étaient chauds. Plus chauds que ceux de Mukuro. Comme si Hibari voulait le… réconforter. Même si la pensée était étrange, elle semblait vraie.

Il sentit alors les larmes monter une seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci, il les retint. Difficilement. Parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à tant de douceur. Pas de puis ses trois ans. Ses trois premières avaient été les meilleurs de sa vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Tsuna et les autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à passer à travers la bulle qui l'entourait et l'isolait. Il se surprenait de plus en plus à vouloir les avoir près de lui. Comme pendant sa séquestration. Comme il y a quelques minutes. Comme maintenant. Parce que les larmes coulaient finalement. Et il ne voulait plus être seul.

A l'hôtel, Tsuna et Yamamoto étaient tous les deux assis sur leur lit. Aucun des deux ne voulait aller se coucher. Tsuna jouait distraitement avec Natsu tandis que Yamamoto nettoyait minutieusement sa lame.

"Dis voir Tsuna, Hibari et Mukuro, ils sont encore à l'hôpital ?"

Le plus petit tourna la tête vers son ami. "Euh… Je ne sais pas. En temps normal, j'aurais dit non mais d'un autre côté en temps normal, ils seraient déjà partis. Pourquoi ?"

Le baseballeur haussa les épaules. "Bah, comme ils y étaient encore quand on est parti, je me demandais ce qu'ils faisaient. En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'ils étaient plus… tendus."

Tsuna ne put qu'acquiescer. "J'espère que tout va bien se passer pour Gokudera-kun. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aille aussi bien qu'il le dit."

"C'est Gokudera. Il te dira qu'il va bien peu importe son état." Tsuna allait lui répondre mais il s'interrompit quand il remarqua la lueur triste qui passa dans les yeux caramel du sabreur.

"Yamamoto, comment est-ce que tu vas, toi ?" L'interpellé lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension qui se mua en surprise.

"Je vais bien Tsuna, pourquoi tu demandes ?"

"Parce que tu n'étais pas toi-même aujourd'hui, enfin depuis qu'on a découvert que l'autre groupe avait disparu. Tu étais trop calme ou trop agité à l'hôpital."

Yamamoto sourit. Mais son sourire attira un pincement au cœur de Tsuna. Il n'aimait pas ce sourire. Il n'aimait pas quand Yamamoto le faisait. "J'étais un peu inquiet, pour Lambo et Gokudera. Un peu moins pour Hibari parce que je sais qu'il peut se débrouiller par lui-même. Enfin, Gokudera aussi, mais ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai l'impression… qu'il… je ne sais pas, qu'il a besoin de nous mais qu'il ne veut pas nous demander de l'aide."

Tsuna hocha la tête. Il avait la même impression depuis quelques temps. Celle que Gokudera voulait l'appeler mais se retenait à la dernière seconde. Il avait vu comment par moment l'argenté le regardait. Ce regard n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait l'habitude de lui donner. Il soupira. Gokudera avait rarement eu des personnes sur qui compter véritablement. Si ce n'était jamais.

"Je sais, Yamamoto."

"Qu'est-ce que Reborn va faire à ce sujet ?"

"Ça, je ne sais pas. Comme Reborn l'a dit, il y a deux options. Et je n'aime aucune d'elles. Mais, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que ces hommes se soient contentés de Gokudera-kun. Tu penses qu'il y a une raison ? Je veux dire, c'est vrai que Lambo ne leur aurait pas été d'une grande utilité s'ils voulaient des informations et qu'il y aurait eu peu de chance qu'Hibari se fasse prendre. Mais, je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer, c'est juste une pensée qui ne veut pas partir. Et si c'était Gokudera-kun qu'ils voulaient depuis le début ?"

Yamamoto fronça les sourcils. "Mais Gokudera nous a dit qu'ils ne lui avaient demandé que des informations sur les Vongola."

Le brunet laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration. "Je sais Yamamoto, mais je te l'ai dit, c'est juste un sentiment que j'ai."

Le froncement de sourcil du sabreur s'approfondit. L'hyper-intuition de Tsuna faisait qu'il se trompait rarement. Il y avait cependant des moments où il espérait que c'était le cas. Comme maintenant. Parce que lui aussi avait ce sentiment persistant.

"Mais pour l'instant, Gokudera-kun va bien. Lambo aussi. Alors, on ferait mieux de se reposer. On retournera voir Gokudera-kun demain."

Yamamoto hocha la tête et reposa son sabre. Il s'allongea et éteint la lumière. Mais il ne put dormir. Parce qu'il était encore inquiet. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette histoire. Il était sûr que Tsuna le savait. Reborn aussi. Et il était prêt à parier que Gokudera le savait également.

Il ferma les yeux, espérant que le sommeil viendrait, même si ce n'était que pour somnoler. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il était trop inquiet pour Gokudera. Parce que ça aurait pu être plus grave. Parce que ce n'était peut-être pas encore fini. Parce que son ami n'allait pas bien déjà avant. Il avait vu les légers cernes sous ses yeux, sa tête qui se balançait en cours comme s'il voulait dormir. Il était moins énergique. Et plus maigre. Parfois Yamamoto se demandait si le métis mangeait bien. C'était pour ça qu'il lui apportait parfois des sushis préparés par son père. L'argenté acceptait toujours en rechignant mais Yamamoto savait qu'il aimait ça.

Il soupira. Tsuna lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas lui-même ces derniers jours. Mais comment pouvait-il l'être quand un de ses amis était kidnappé et retrouvé plus tard blessé gravement. Il se souvenait encore du soulagement mais aussi de l'effroi qui l'avaient envahi quand il avait vu l'argenté à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt. Ou en entrant dans la chambre. L'argenté avait l'air faible, entouré de bandages et de fils. Une silhouette trop mince dans ce lit trop grand. Il avait aussi vu la réaction de Tsuna. Son inquiétude. Il s'était tu. Il n'avait pas besoin d'accabler le plus petit avec ses propres émotions. Mais il n'avait pas pu non plus rester dans la chambre plus longtemps ou il aurait craqué devant ses amis. Alors il était sorti et avant d'aller chercher le médecin, il s'était dirigé vers les toilettes et avait vomi. Tout ce qu'il avait contenu. Tout. Son inquiétude et sa peur pour son ami, sa colère et son dégoût pour ceux qui avaient fait ça. Il s'était senti si inutile. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire était d'attendre. Et fuir. C'en était presque pathétique. Après tout ce qu'il avait affronté, il fuyait quand son ami avait besoin d'aide. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Le monde de la mafia pouvait être cruel. Il pensait l'avoir compris. Or voir Gokudera dans cet état avait été trop. Voir Tsuna dans cet état avait était trop.

Un second soupir s'échappa et il tourna la tête vers Tsuna. Celui-ci semblait dormir. Mais Yamamoto savait que ce n'était pas le cas pour lui non plus. Il fermait juste les yeux, espérant s'endormir et oublier ce qu'il avait vu. Heureusement, Gokudera allait mieux. Du moins assez pour hurler sur Lambo et Ryohei comme quoi ils faisaient trop bruit. Mais là encore, Yamamoto n'était pas aveugle. Gokudera était épuisé. Physiquement. Et mentalement.

* * *

Alors, comment c'était ? Pas trop déçu j'espère ?


End file.
